Vongola Ventesimo
by Rouvrir Fleur
Summary: Saat berkumpul di taman, sebuah kejadian yang mengejutkan terjadi, "VOOOOII!"; Varia assasination squad telah datang, New arc begins 20thGen, OC, gajhe, dll. Chapter 6: And It Will Begin.. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

Rou: Yosh! Fanfic saya yang kedua!

Lucy: Hei, kenapa aku ada disini?

Rou: Ah... Lucy-nee-san~ Kita kan mau bekerja sama untuk ngebuat fanfic ini~

Luna: Kalau ada dia, kenapa kita masih ada disini?

Soleil: Author-san ga ngerjain "Last Time with You" dulu?

Lucy: Iya... Bukannya nyelesain itu dulu...

Rou: A-a-a-aaaa... Aku mau publish ini dulu...

Luna: Nanti update nya bingung lho..

Lucy: Iya... Milih Fanfic yang mau di update itu susah...

Soleil: Author-san~ bentar lagi bulan puasa, lho~

Luna: Berarti "Last Time with You" nya di berhentiin pas bulan puasa?

Rou: Kayaknya... = ="

Lucy: **Disclaimer, Katekyo Hitman Reborn is belong to Amano Akira.**

Soleil: Eto... Kami hanya memiliki fanfic ini...

Luna: Kalau kita yang punya, Hibari bakal sering di munculin

Rou: **Warning, Typo, gajhe, full of OC**

Luna: Timeline di fanfic ini sekitar tahun 22xx

Soleil: Jauh amat... 200 tahun dari vongola decimo

Lucy: Kan 10 generasi... Dari primo ke decimo berapa tahun, emangnya?

Luna: Ga ta juga...

All: *sweatdrop*

Luna: Ah... Anggap aja uda lama banget...

All: Ayo mulai~

* * *

**Vongola Ventesimo**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

"Sekarang tahun 22xx. Dunia pernah hancur sekali karena ulah manusia yang serakah, ingin terus mendapat kan keuntungan. Sumber daya alam di kuras habis oleh manusia-manusia yang serakah. Hanya sedikit pohon-pohon yang bisa berdiri tegak. Lapisan ozon sudah hampir hilang. Keadaan saat itu sangat kacau. Lalu... Mereka... Para mafia sialan itu!" seseorang yang dari tadi ngejelasin tentang dunia ini ke para readers sekalian menggebrak meja di depannya. Shigeyoshi Ichigo, anak berumur 15 tahun, berambut coklat tua (yang lebih sering di kuncir) dan bermata karamel ini tinggal di panti asuhan karena orang tuanya sudah meninggal

"Hei.. Hei.. Jangan teriak-teriak disini!" seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata silver memarahi Ichigo. Akira Kuroichi, anak berumur 15 tahun ini, bisa di bilang orang yang paling perhtian terhadap Ichigo *ditendang*.

"Diam kau! Tako head!" ejek Ichigo

"Siapa yang kau bilang tako head?" balas Kuroichi

"Ichi-tan! Lanjutkan ceritanya!" protes seseorang. Akarui Rei, perempuan berumur 15 tahun. Rambutnya silver pendek, dan matanya biru gelap.

"Jangan panggil aku Ichi-tan! Ehm... Lalu...Ya... Para mafia itu kan punya banyak inventor. Jadi, mereka membuat barang-barang untuk bertahan hidup dan tentu saja menjual barang-barang tersebut dengan harga tinggi. Kau pasti tahu, kan, menara yang ada di tengah kota?" tanya Ichigo

"Ya tentu saja.." jawab Rei

"Menara itu terhubung dengan kota yang di bangun di atas. Kota yang benar-benar bebas dari polusi. Yang ku dengar juga kotanya terjaga kebersihannya," Ichigo berhenti sebentar dan melihat lingkungan sekitar "Tidak seperti di sini..."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak kesana saja?" tanya Rei. Ichigo sweatdrop

"Kamu sudah 15 tahun tinggal disini! Peduli sedikit dengan lingkungan mu!" kata Kuroichi

"Ah... Nanti aku malah bingung sendiri... Lagi pula aku juga malas... Lebih baik menikmati apa yang kita dapatkan to the max!" Rei mengacungkan jempolnya

"Makanya, mumpung lagi bosen dan lagi mau cerita, aku jelasin! Lalu... Orang yang boleh naik kesana hanyalah orang terpandang, orang-orang penting, atau yang punya uang banyak!" Ichigo melanjutkan ceritanya

"Yang kudengar setiap kota di seluruh penjuru dunia punya kota bagian atas, dan juga bagian bawah... Iya, kan?" tanya Kuroichi memastikan

"Ya... Sekarang mafia sudah hampir menguasai perekonomian dunia," kata Ichigo "Haaaa... Curang nya penghuni kota atas boleh kesini. Tapi kita tidak boleh.." Lanjut Ichigo sambil memainkan sendok yang ia pegang

"Hei, kalian! Ayo, jangan diam saja!" seseorang meneriaki mereka. Sang pemilik panti asuhan yang namanya tidak perlu di ketahui itu *author di tendang* Ehm.. Oke, panggil aja Nanashi, menyuruh mereka untuk bekerja lagi. "Akira! Kau sudah selesaikan cucian belum?"

"Ba-baik!" Kuroichi langsung berlari keluar ruangan

"Akarui! Kau sudah menyiapkan makan siang?" tanya Nanashi

"Akan ku kerjakan~" Rei berlari ke arah dapur

"Shigeyoshi! Kerjakan apa yang harus kau lakukan!" perintah Nanashi lagi

"Ya.. Ya... Baik..." Ichigo berjalan keluar gedung panti asuhan untuk mengambil jemuran baju.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

Ya... Begini lah kehidupanku setelah ayah ku meninggalkan aku dan juga ibuku. Walaupun sepertinya dia mash hidup, aku tidak akan mengakuinya sebagai ayahku. Beberapa tahun setemah ayah ku pergi, ibuku yang ingin mencari ayah nekat pergi ke kota atas. Ibuku ketahuan menyusup kemudian di bunuh oleh para mafia itu... Kalau kau bertanya kenapa aku benci mafia, alasan pertama, mereka telah membunuh ibuku. Alasan kedua, mereka suka berbuat seenaknya disini. Aku tidak yakin kalau orang-orang mafia itu baik... Dan alasan terakhir... Aku pernah dengar kalau... Ayah ku itu yah.. semacam pemimpin mafia..

"Ichigo!" seseorang menepuk pundak ku dan membuyarkan lamunan ku

"Ah, ada apa, Kuroichi?" tanya ku

"Ini, kau meninggalkan ini lagi di kantong celana mu yang mau di cuci.." Kuroichi memberikanku sebuah cincin

"Ini kan... Cincin dari ibuku! Terima kasih, Kuroi-kun!"aku memeluk Kuroichi

"Kau tidak perlu mengekspresikan kebahagianmu seperti ini,," Kuroichi sweatdrop "Hei, aku ingin bertanya" lanjutnya

"Ada apa?" tanyaku

"Cincin itu kan dari ibumu. Aku baru berfikir, sebenarnya itu lambang apa?" tanya Kuroichi sambil menunjuk ke arah cincin yang kupegang

"Aku juga tidak tahu," aku menimbang-nimbang cincin itu "Intinya, ini pemberian ibuku dan ibuku menyuruh ku untuk menjaganya" aku memasukannya ke kantong celana ku

"*sigh* Kalau kau simpan di situ, kejadian ini akan terulang,," Kuroichi merogoh kantong celananya "Pakai ini" ia mengeluarkan sebuah rantai kecil

"Waah! Kuroi-kun memang baik!" aku langsung mengambil rantai itu

"Kuroi-nii! Ichigo-nee! Makan siang sudah siap!" seorang anak memanggil kami

"Ahah... Aku sudah lapar..." aku menaruh jemuran terakhir di keranjang dan membawa keranjang tersebut

* * *

**Dinning room**

**Third person POV**

Mereka sudah menyelesaikan makan siang mereka. Anak-anak panti asuhan yang lain kembali melakukan aktivitas mereka. Sedangkan Kuroichi dan Rei sedang membersihkan meja makan

"Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa kota di atas" Rei memulai pembicaraan

"Hmm... Aku juga," balas Kuroichi "Tapi kau harus lebih memperhatikan lingkungan mu terlebih dahulu"

"Aku sudah agak peduli kok"

"Che.. Tentang menara itu saja kau tidak tahu.."

"Ya memang tidak tahu, tako head"

"Kau mau nyari ribut?" Kuroichi mulai kesal

"Tapi menurutku kota Namimori ini sudah cukup bagus, kok" Rei tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kuroichi

"Ya.. Jadi, Namimori di atas pasti lebih bagus lagi" tiba-tiba Ichigo masuk ke ruang makan

"Seandainya aku di lahirkan disana..." kata Rei pelan

"Tapi inilah hidup kita... Kita hanya punya kemungkinan 1% untuk pergi dan tinggal di kota atas" balas Kuroichi

"1%, huh?" Ichigo menggoyang-goyang kursi yang ia duduki

"Lebih baik kita tidak buang-buang waktu disini... Nanti si Nanashi marah to the max" Rei yang baru selesai mencuci piring langsung mengelap tangan nya dengan handuk kecil

Ichigo hanya membalasnya dengan helaan nafas

* * *

**Kota atas Namimori**

**Night**

"Kau sudah mencari ke seluruh kota?" tanya seseorang berpakaian ala mafia kepada temannya

"Sudah! Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Vongola Ventesimo!" balas teman mafia A (sebut saja begitu)

"Ayo, kita harus menemukan nya!" kata si Mafia A

"Bagaimana dengan kota bawah Namimori?" usul teman mafia A

"Ah, benar juga! Kita belum cek kesana... Ayo!" Mafia A dan temannya langsung berlari ke tengah kota untuk memasuki Namimori corridor

* * *

Malam itu, Ichigo sedang duduk di bukit di dekat panti asuhannya. Sambil menikmati angin malam

"Ichigo!" panggil seseorang. Ichigo melihat kebawah bukit. Rei dan juga Kuroichi menghampirinya

"Wah... Udara di atas sini sangat sejuk to the max!" kata Rei sambil tersenyum lebar

"Kamu jangan suka ngilang gitu dong!" Kuroichi memarahi Ichigo

"Habisnya bosan di bawah sana,," Aku melihat ke arah langit yang di tutupi awan tebal "Namimori corridor ternyata tinggi juga, ya" komentar Ichigo

"Ya... Aku sekarang heran, bagaimana bisa, tanah yang luas, di topang dengan menara se kecil itu?" tanya Kuroichi

"Teknologi dari mafia..." balas Ichigo

"Aku jadi penasaran to the max!" seru Rei dengan semangat seperti biasanya

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Kita sudah sampai di sini..." kata Mafia A

"Kau terlalu terburu-buru.. Melewati Corridor itu kan sulit!" kata temannya

"Tapi kita harus cepat! Ini perintah dari dia!" kata mafia A "Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang ia lakukan kalau kita tidak bisa melakukan perintahnya..." lanjut mafia A sambil masang muka horror

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu!"

"Kita mulai dari utara!" Mafia A dan temannya langsung bergerak mencari vongola ventesimo

* * *

**Back to Ichigo and friends**

"Wow... apa itu yang kamu kalungin?" tanya Rei

"Oh, ini,," Ichigo menunjukan cincin pemberian ibunya yang sudah terpasang si rantai kecil yang mengalungi lehernya "Cincin dari ibuku~"

"Oh, iya, ya... Kok aku sampai ga tau.." kata Rei

"Karena kau jarang memperhatikan kedaan sekitar mu!" ejek Kuroichi

"Memang kenapa kalau begitu, tako head?" balas Rei

"Jangan panggil aku tako head!" Kuroichi sudah marah

"Sudahlah... Ayo kita balik, nanti Nanashi marah-marah" Ichigo mulai berjalan menuruni bukit, diikuti Kuroichi dan Rei

* * *

"Kok kayaknya jarak dari bukit ke panti asuhan jadi terasa jauh?" keluh Ichigo

"Bukannya memang jauh?" tanya Kuroichi

"Ya..." balas Ichigo lesu

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang menabraknya

"Maaf kan saya!" kata orang itu. Ichigo mendongak dan menyipitkan matanya

"Kenapa mafia ada disini?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada kesal

"Maaf, tapi saya sedang terburu-buru" kata orang itu

"Kau tak, apa, Ichi-tan?" tanya Rei

"Tidak... Ayo pulang..." Ichigo yang kesal langsung berdiri

"H-hei! Bukan kah itu..." teman mafia A berbisik ke Mafia A

"Vongola ring! Akhirnya kita menemukannya! Nona!" panggil Mafia A

"Tch... Apa mau mu?" Ichigo menoleh ke belakang

"Ikutlah kami" kata Mafia A tanpa basa-basi

"Tidak" jawabnya singkat

"Kalau begitu... Saya akan memakai cara kasar..." Mafia A mengeluarkan sebuah pistol

"Ichigo! Rei! Ayo lari!" Kuroichi menarik tangan Ichigo dan juga Rei

"Jangan biarkan mereka lari!" teriak mafia A

"Bagaimana ini?" Rei terlihat panik

"Kita jangan lari ke panti asuhan! Nanti mereka semua disana terlibat!" kata Ichigo

"Lalu kita kemana?" tanya Kuroichi yang tidak kalah panik

"Akh! Terus lari saja!" Ichigo sudah kehabisan akal (kayaknya dari tadi juga ga ngeluarin ide)

* * *

"Kita dimana sekarang?" nafas Kuroichi tidak beraturan. Ia kelelahan

"Sepertinya dekat pusat kota..." Ichigo juga kelelahan

"Kita harus istirahat dulu to the max!" Rei duduk sambil mengatur nafas nya

"Sepertinya mereka sudah tidak mengejar.." Ichigo berhenti berlari

"Ya... Mungkin..." balas Kuroichi

"Nanashi pasti marah..." kata Rei

"Itu dia!" teriak mafia A yang baru saja menemukan mereka

"Che... Ayo lari lagi!" walaupun kelelahan, Kuroichi berlari lagi. Diikuti Rei dan juga Ichigo

Perasaan Ichigo campur aduk. Antara kesal, dan juga takut. Ia tak pernah mau lagi berurusan dengan mafia. Tapi, nyatanya, sekarang ia di kejar mafia. Kedua temannya yang tidak bersalah juga ikut di kejar. Ichigo sudah tidak bisa berpikir cepat. Ia terlalu panik.

"Che... di depan sudah Namimori Corridor... Kita mau kemana lagi?" tanya Kuroichi

"_Ada apa ini? Aku tidak mengerti,," _batin Ichigo _"Beberapa menit yang lalu, aku tertawa bersama mereka.. Tapi sekarang, aku berlari bersama mereka, menghindari mafia!"_ ia memegang erat cincin pemberian ibunya

"Kita coba masuk Namimori corridor..." kata Ichigo pelan

"Eh? Kan hanya orang tertentu yang bisa masuk!" kata Rei

"Lagi pula, pintunya itu selalu tertutup. Setahu ku, kita memerlukan satu hal untuk membuka pintu itu. Dan... 'hal' itu jarang di temukan dikota bawah!" kata Kuroichi

"Tapi,," Ichigo menutup matanya " Aku yakin, kita bisa masuk!" katanya dengan lantang

"Tahu dari mana?" tanya Rei ragu-ragu

"Insting~" Ichigo cuma tertawa lebar, sedangkan Kuroichi dan Rei sweatdrop

"_Tapi... Aku lah yang di incar... Kenapa teman-teman ku ikut terlibat? Aku tidak mau hidup mereka berantakan hanya karena aku... Aku ingin melindungi teman-teman ku,," _Ichigo makin erat menggenggam cincin itu _"Ya... Aku akan melindungi mereka.. Bagaimana pun caranya!"_

Sebuah cahaya memancar dari sela-sela jari tangan Ichigo yang memegang cincin pemberian ibunya.

"Apa... Itu?" tanya Kuroichi takjub

Ichigo memgang tangan Rei dan Kuroichi sambil berlari ke arah Namimori corridor

"Ka-kau yakin... pintunya akan terbu-" Rei terdiam. Pintu Namimori corridor terbuka

"Lihat, kan~?" Ichigo tersenyum dan menarik ke dua temannya masuk ke Namimori corridor

**~To be continued~**

**

* * *

**

Rou: Yosh! Akhirnya selesai!

Lucy: Kok kamu hobi bikin ending kayak gini, sih?

Rou: Haha~ Biarin~!

Soleil: Kenapa menaranya di sebut corridor?

Rou: Itu Lucy-nee-san yang ngasih

Lucy: Itu aku dapet dari game Mana khemia. Jadi si corridor ini yang menghubungkan latar game (yang ada di atas langit) sama tanah di bawahnya.

Luna: terus, kenapa quote nya jadi 'to the max'?

Rou: Ya... ganti suasana~

Lucy: Itu kakak saya sering bilangnya to the max. Ya udah, saya pake aja...

Rou: Lucy-nee-san, nanti bikinin chara design nya, ya~

Lucy: *sigh* baiklah...

Soleil: Yak~ Para readers sekalian, kami sangat menghargai reviewnya!

All: klik tombol di bawah!


	2. Chapter 2: Upper Namimori

Rou: Minna~

Luna: Kok ga update fanfic satunya?

Rou: Maunya sih gitu... Tapi saya lagi di rumah nenek saya.

Lucy: Sabar, ya, kehidupan menjadi Fujoshi memang susah...

Rou: Apa jadinya kalau mereka ngeliat... *mojok*

Soleil: A-ah... Sabar, ya, Author-san...

Rou: U-uh... Baiklah~ **Disclaimer, Katekyo Hitman Reborn milik Amano Akira-sensei. **Kalau kita yang punya, Mukuro udah keluar dari vendicare...

Lucy: Ga bales review?

Luna: Review nya Cuma satu. Nanti aja...

Soleil: E-eto.. **Warning, OC, typo, dan gajhe...**

**Thanks for: Rion Fuyushita** for reviewing our fanfic~!

* * *

**Vongola Ventesimo**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Upper Namimori~!**

"_Tapi... Aku lah yang di incar... Kenapa teman-teman ku ikut terlibat? Aku tidak mau hidup mereka berantakan hanya karena aku... Aku ingin melindungi teman-teman ku,," _Ichigo makin erat menggenggam cincin itu _"Ya... Aku akan melindungi mereka.. Bagaimana pun caranya!"_

Sebuah cahaya memancar dari sela-sela jari tangan Ichigo yang memegang cincin pemberian ibunya.

"Apa... Itu?" tanya Kuroichi takjub

Ichigo memegang tangan Rei dan Kuroichi sambil berlari ke arah Namimori corridor

"Ka-kau yakin... pintunya akan terbu-" Rei terdiam. Pintu Namimori corridor terbuka

"Lihat, kan~?" Ichigo tersenyum dan menarik ke dua temannya masuk ke Namimori corridor

Beberapa detik setelah pintu Namimori corridor tertutup, lampu-lampu kecil yang tertempel di dinding menyala. Cahaya lampu berwarna biru terang menerangi lorong Namimori Corridor. Dinding Namimori coridor penuh dengan ukiran-ukiran. Ichigo, Kuroichi dan Rei sempat terkesima dengan 'keindahan' Namimori corridor. Sampai akhirnya suara Kuroichi memecah keheningan, "Hei, kita tidak lari lagi? Mereka pasti sebentar lagi akan masuk ke Namimori corridor

"Ibu ku pernah cerita, kalau Namimori corridor punya 7 jalan berbeda. Tapi, punya pintu masuk dan keluar yang sama" kata Ichigo

"Bagaimana bisa?" Rei sweatdrop

"Ya... Itulah kekuatan mafia,," Ichigo mulai berdiri "Lebih baik, sekarang kita ke Namimori atas.." lanjut Ichigo

"Kenapa kita tidak kembali?" tanya Kuroichi

"Ah! Aku ingat, ibuku pernah bilang, kalau sekali masuk Namimori Corridor, kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan" jawab Ichigo

"Nanti bagaimana nasib kita? Kalau kita tertangkap bagaimana?" Rei mulai panik

"Tenang saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Ichigo tersenyum

"*sigh* kau selalu begitu saat seperti itu.." Kuroichi menepuk kepala Ichigo sambil tersenyum kecil

"Masalahnya..." Ichigo mengingat-ingat setinggi apa Namimori corridor

"Aku tidak yakin kita bisa keluar dari sini dalam waktu singkat" Rei sweatdrop

"Ayo! Kita jangan membuang-buang waktu! Kalau di atas kita tertangkap, jelaskan saja apa adanya" Kuroichi mulai berjalan

Mereka pun mulai berjalan menyusuri lorong Namimori Corridor

* * *

Sudah lama mereka berjalan. Mereka belum juga menemukan pintu keluar

"Ichi... tan..." panggil Rei

"Apa? Jangan panggil aku Ichi-tan" kata Ichigo

"Aku lelah to the max! Kapan keluarnnya?" keluh Rei

"Udah, ah! Jangan merengek!" Kuroichi memarahi Rei

"Ah! Tako head jahat to the max!" seru Rei

"Hei! Itu pintu keluar!" seru Ichigo

"Akhirnya!" Rei kegirangan

"Tak kukira sependek ini... Kukira akan lebih panjang" kata Kuroichi

Saat Ichigo medekati pintu itu, pintu itu terbuka

* * *

Mereka terdiam. Terkesima melihat pemandangan Upper Namimori yang sangat berbeda dengan lower Namimori. Bangunan yang tersusun rapi dengan warna yang enak di pandang, tidak seperti bangunan lower Namimori yang tidak teratur dan dindingnya dipenuhi tanaman rambat. Tidak terlihat satu pun sampah di jalan Upper Namimori, tidak seperti lower Namimori yang jalannya dihiasi sampah-sampah yang berserakan. Udaranya juga begitu segar. Udara malam terasa begitu menyejukkan

"Ini... Upper... Namimori..." Ichigo terkesima

"Ayo, kita langsung pulang saja, supaya tidak terlibat masalah! Mumpung masih malam!" kata Kuroichi

"Ah~! Aku ingin melihat-lihat dulu!" pinta Rei

"Ya... Mungkin kita bisa berjalan-jalan sedikit" Ichigo tersenyum ke arah Kuroichi

"Kalian ini.. Ya sudah lah! Tapi setelah itu kita langsung pulang!" kata Kuroichi

"Aye aye sir!" Rei mulai berlari-lari kecil ke arah perempatan

* * *

"Hei, sudah cukup jalan-jalannya kan?" tanya Kuroichi

"Sebentar,," Rei melihat ke arah kanannya "Wah... Itu Namimori chuu!" seru Rei sambil berlari ke arah sebuah gedung yang lumayan besar

"Aku jadi ingin tahu rasanya bersekolah di tempat seperti ini" Ichigo memandangi gedung sekolah Namimori chuu. Semua anak di panti asuhan juga di haruskan belajar. Tapi fasilitasnya pasti tidak selengkap sekolah upper Namimori. Tiba-tiba pandangan Ichigo terhanti di salah satu jendela yang terbuka. Seorang laki-laki berambut Silver ada disana. Mata karamel Ichigo dan mata Biru tua orang itu saling bertemu. Ichigo merasa ketakutan. Bukan takut karena mereka akan tertangkap, tetapi, tatapan orang itu terasa menusuk. Ichgo langsung membuang mukanya

"Hei, ayo pulang" ajak Ichigo sambil berjalan pergi

"Ayo.." Kuroichi berjalan mengikuti Ichigo

"Tunggu aku!" Rei berlari mengejar Ichigo

**~0o0~**

**Namimori Chuu**

Di sebuah ruangan, tepat nya reception room, ada seseorang yang tadi sempat dilhat Ichigo. Rambut silvernya terlihat bersinar di terpa cahaya bulan. Tiba-tiba, seseorang membuka pintu reception room

"Yuya-san, anda harus pulang. Ini sudah malam" kata Orang itu

Yuya hanya membalasnya dengan death glare

"Sejak kapan kau berani menyuruh ku... Kau tidak berhak" kata Yuya dingin

Yuya pun berjalan keluar reception room

"Jika kau berani menyuruhku lagi... Kami korosu..." Yuya dengan cueknya berjalan menuju atap sekolah

* * *

"Gara-gara kalian yang ingin jalan-jalan, kita jadi tersesat!" Kuroichi mulai marah-marah

"G-gomenasai!" kata Ichigo lemas

"Maafkan aku to the max!" kata Rei

"Eto... Mungkin jalan itu jalan pintas" Ichigo menunjuk ke sebuah gang kecil

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Kuroichi

"Insting ku mengatakan aku harus kesana" Ichigo berjalan ke sebuah gang kecil. Diikuti Kuroichi dan Rei

Mereka keluar di jalan besar lainnya

"Ah! Inikan jalan di dekat Namimori corridor!" Kuroichi mengingat-ingat

"Kau hebat to the max, Ichi-tan!" seru Rei

"Kalau begitu, ayo pu- Ah!" Ichigo menabrak seseorang

"Gomenasai!" Ichigo meminta maaf, kemudian ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang ia tabrak. Seseorang berambut indigo berdiri di depannya

"_Rambutnya... Mirip nanas!"_ pikir Ichigo

"I-Ichigo! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kuroichi langsung membantu Ichigo berdiri

"Kufufu... Jadi namamu Ichigo?" tanya orang itu

"A-ah... Iya... Maaf telah menbrak anda" Ichigo membungkuk 45 derajat

"_Matanya juga... Beda warna.."_ pikir Ichigo lagi sambil memperhatikan mata orang yang berwarna merah dan ungu itu

"Oya oya, udara di sini dingin.. Pakailah ini" orang itu memberikan sebuah sarung tangan

"E-eh... terima kasih" kata Ichigo

"Pakailah" orang itu tersenyum. Ichigo mengangguk kecil dan memakai sarung tangan itu

"Wah... pasti enak to the max.." gumam Rei sambil menggosok-gosokkan tangannya untuk menghangatkan tangannya

"Semoga kalian sampai di rumah kalian dengan aman!" orang itu berjalan pergi

"Orang upper Namimori ternyata tidak seperti yang kuduga..." kata Kuroichi pelan

"Ayo, pulang" baru saja Ichigo membalikan badan, ia bertemu dengan dua mafia itu lagi

"Nah, akhirnya kami menemukan kalian" kata Mafia A

"Tch... Ayo lari!" seru Kuroichi

"A-ah! Aku punya ide! Aku akan menarik perhatian mereka, kalian tunggu di pintu masuk Namimori corridor!" seru Ichigo yang langsung berbelok ke arah kanan

"Ichi-tan!" tadinya Rei ingin ikut Ichigo, tapi Kuroichi menarik nya

"Dia bukan pembohong. Dia pasti datang" kata Kuroichi. Mereka pun berlari menuju Namimori corridor, sedangkan Ichigo berlari entah kemana

"Kita fokus ke vongola ventesimo!" seru Mafia A. Mereka berdua pun mengejar Ichigo

"Aku... Harus kemana?" Ichigo memutar otak

* * *

**Somewhere in upper Namimori**

Orang berkepala nanas *di tusuk trident* yang tadi di tabrak Ichigo berhenti di sebuah gang kecil untuk menelpon seseorang

"Hei, aku sudah menemukan vongola ventesimo. Saat nya kau mengetesnya" kata orang itu

"Baiklah, Untungnya, sekarang aku sedang ada di Namimori" jawab seseorang dari telpon

"Kemungkinan si bodoh Fred dan temannya itu sedang mengejar dia" balas si kepala nanas, dan langsung menutup telponnya

"Aku tidak sabar, apa yang akan terjadi" ia tersenyum kecil

* * *

"A-ah... Sekarang kemana?" Ichigo sudah mulai kelelahan. Ia menoleh kebelakang, dua mafia itu masih mengejarnya. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah anak panah melesat dari belakang, dan untungnya Ichigo bisa menghindar

Mafia A (yang sudah kita ketahui namanya Fred) dan temannya( yang belum juga kita ketahui namanya) menoleh kebelakang. Seorang berambut hitam dengan gaya rambut seperti gurita *di giles* berlari sambil memegang sebuah crossbow. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuroichi

"_Senjata itu... dia ambil dari mana?"_ pikir Ichigo sambil sweatdrop

Kuroichi memberi isyarat bahwa ia akan mengurus salahs satu mafia nya. Ichigo yang mengerti membalas nya dengan anggukan. Kuroichi mengarahkan panahnya ke arah kaki teman Fred. Dan, panah itu tepat mengenai kakinya

"Fred! Biarkan saja aku mengurus anak laki-laki itu! Kau kejar vongola ventesimo!" seru orang itu

"Baik!"' seru Fred sambil tetap mengejar Ichigo

* * *

"Kau punya nyali juga, untuk melawan ku" mafia itu tersenyum

"Kau juga punya nyali untuk bertarung disini Kau bisa membangunkan orang-orang" Kuroichi bersiap-siap dengan crossbow yang telah menjadi senjata nya itu. Dari dulu dia memang suka crossbow. Ia tidak menyangka bisa memegang crossbow bagus seperti yang ia pegang sekarang...

"Kau beruntung karena ku sedang tidak membawa ring. Begitu juga dengan Fred" orang itu menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. Orang itu mulai menyerang, menghujani Kuroichi dengan beberapa tinju. Semuanya bisa di hindari Kuroichi. Kuroichi melompat kebelakang dan mengarahkan crossbow nya ke arah orang itu

"_Aku akan melindungi Ichigo. Aku tidak peduli dengan orang aneh yang memberikanku cincin dan juga crossbow ini. Yang penting, aku bisa melindungi Ichigo!"_ cincin di jari manis Kuroichi tiba-tiba mengeluarkan api berwarna merah. Begitu juga dengan panah crossbow yang siap ia tembak

Kuroichi yang tidak peduli langsung menembakkannya ke arah mafia itu. Orang itu menghindar

"Serangan seperti itu tidak ak- Akh!" rintih orang itu. Tangannya terluka. Luka nya tidak seperti luka lecet biasanya. Lebih terlihat seperti terbakar

"_Apakah ini yang di sebut Kamaitachi?"_ orang itu kaget

"Heh.. Trik ku berhasil" Kuroichi tersenyum kecil. Kemudian ia menyiapkan anak panah baru, dan langsung menyerang orang itu. Orang itu menghindar, dan tiba-tiba, orang itu sudah berada di depan Kuroichi

"_Cepat sekali!"_ pikir Kuroichi. Dengan refleks, Kuroichi menggerakkan tangan kanannya (yang memegang crossbow) ke arah kiri.

"Kau berpikir untuk menyerangku langsung dengan menggunakan crossbow?" tanya orang itu dengan nada mengejek

Kuroichi tersenyum kecil, "Tidak"

Tiba-tiba, muncul sebuah luka di pipi orang itu. Luka yang tadinya hanya luka kecil itu tiba-tiba menjdai lebih parah

"AKH!" rintih orang itu

Kuroichi mengatur nafasnya, begitu pula dengan orang itu. Orang itu memegangi wajahnya

"Aku mengerti sekarang... Kau mengkaitkan kawat tipis dengan flame arashi di panah mu, kan?" tanya orang itu

"Sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti tentang yang di sebut 'dying will flame' oleh orang aneh itu. Tapi intinya, aku jadi tambah kuat dengan itu" kata Kuroichi dengan mantap

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah mengetahui trik mu..." kata orang itu

"Oh, kalau begtu, waktu bermain habis..." kata Kuroichi pelan

"Apa maksu-" orang itu kaget. Seseorang memukul leher bagian belakang nya dengan keras Ia pun jatuh seketika

"Ah.. Aku tidak suka hanya muncul di bagian terakhir..." keluh orang yang menyerang temen Fred itu yang ternyata adalah Rei

"Ternyata kau kuat juga,," Kuroichi sweatdrop "Ayo kita kejar Ichigo!" lanjut Kuroichi

* * *

"A-ah..." Ichigo berhenti melihat jalan buntu di depannya

"Nah, aku sudah tidak bisa lari kemana-mana. Ikut aku atau aku akan pakai cara kasar..." ancam Fred

Ichigo tidak tahu apa yang akan di lakukan oleh mafia itu. Tapi yang ada di pikirannya, hidupnya tidak akan baik jika berurusan dengan mafia

"Aku menolak!" balas Ichigo dengan lantang

"Kalau begitu.." Fred mengeluarkan dagger miliknya dan berlari ke arah Ichigo

"Aku belum ingin mati..." gumam Ichigo pelan

"Kalau begitu lawan lah" kata sebuah suara. Ichigo mendongak untuk mencari sumber suara. Ia melihat seorang bayi yang mengarahkan pistol ke arahnya. Bayi itu menembakkan pistol itu. Dan pelurunya tepat mengenai kepala Ichigo

"Dying will bullet.. Rebuke" Bayi itu tersenyum kecil

Sedetik kemudian, muncul api berwarna orange dari kepala Ichigo. Sarung tangan biasa yang Ichigo pakai berubah menjadi sepasang gauntlet dan mengeluarkan api dengan warna yang sama

"_Aku merasakan kekuatan yang luar biasa..."_ pikir Ichigo kagum.

Ichigo pun dengan refleks menahan serangan dagger Fred dengan tangannya

Kemudian, Ichigo melancarkan sebuah serangan ke perut Fred, dan kena telak. Fred terlempar ke belakang

Fred mendongak ke arah atap bangunan. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa

"Ini pasti ulah dia..." gumam Fred kesal

Fred mengembalikan perhatiannya ke arah Ichigo yang berada di ujung gang, tapi Ichigo sudah tidak ada di sana

"Kau tidak boleh memaksakan kehendakmu terhadap orang lain" bisik Ichigo dari belakang. Suara terdengar lebih tenang dan berat. Kemudian, Ichigo menendang Fred ke atas. Dengan cepat, Ichigo terbang menggunakan api di tangannya

"Apa lagi mengancam dengan kekerasan" Ichigo menyerang Fred dengan sikunya, sehingga Fred terlempar ke tanah

"Woah! Ichi-tan keren!" seru Rei

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo

"Ya. Kami tidak apa-apa" jawab Kuroichi

"Bagaimana kau jadi seperti itu?" kini, giliran Kuroichi yang bertanya

"Tadi ada b-" kata-kata Ichigo di potong

"Ho.. Sepertinya ada pertarungan disini"

Ichigo menoleh ke belakang. Ia pun perlahan turun ke tanah, "Kau... Yang tadi ada di Namimori chuu"

"Ingat juga kau" Yuya tersenyum kecil

"Memangnya tadi ada orang di Namimori chuu?" tanya Rei

"Aku melihatnya di salah satu ruangan di Namimori chuu," Ichigo memandang orang itu "Ada apa?" lanjtu Ichigo

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba bertarung dengan mu" balas Yuya

"Maaf, tapi kami tidak ada urusan dengan mu!" kata Kuroichi dengan nada kasar. Yuya hanya membalasnya dengan death glare

"Lagi pula,," Yuya memandangi Fred yang tidak sadarkan diri

"Kau 'mayat' ini di dekat wilayah ku. Ini salahmu. Kau yang harus memberekannya. Atau,, " Yuya mengeluarkan dark aura. Memang, mereka saat itu sedang berada di dekat Namimori chuu

"Kami korosu" Yuya mengeluarkan sepasang tonfa

**To be continued

* * *

**

Lucy: Whew... Selesai...

Rou: Akhirnya selesai

Lucy: Yuya senjatanya masih sama..

Rou: Abisnya bingung mau apa lagi.. = ="

Luna: Hoi, author! Ga masukin profil orang-orang itu?

Rou: Nanti deh... sekalian gambarnya

Lucy: Itu, chara design Ichigo sama Kuroichi udah selesai. Mau di warnain apa enggak?

Solelil: Eto... emangnya Lucy-san udah bisa?

Lucy: Yah... ga terlalu.. = =" Tapi itu arsirannya abal banget...

Luna: Para readers maunya di warnain apa enggak?

Rou: Terima kasih kepada para readers yang sudah membaca~!

Luna: Apalagi mereview!


	3. Chapter 3: Six & Nine

Rou: Rou kembali~

Luna: Emang ada yang nungguin?

Soleil: Luna... Jangan gitu.. = ="

Lucy: Nyaaaaa!

Rou: Lucy-nee-san kenapa?

Lucy: Abis ngerjain beberapa gambar.. = ="

Luna: Berjuang ya.. *nepok pundak Lucy*

Lucy: Nyaa... Fanfic saya jadi ke tunda... *mojok*

Soleil: Umm... Author, daripada kita bengong, aku bacain disclaimer, ya?

Rou: Ya udah..

Soleil: Ehm... **Discalimer, Katekyo Hitman Reborn bukan punya kita. KHR punya Amano Akira-sensei. Kita Cuma punya Fanfic ini.** Kalau kita yang punya, Dino, Hibari sama Mukuro bakal lebih sering muncul~

Luna: Selanjutnya... **Warning, OC, typo, dan gajhe. Er... dan mungkin dengan otak sang author bakal ada hint-hint antar OC entah itu straight ataupun yaoi** /plak/

Rou: Oh, ya, untuk pertanyaan Rio- maksud saya, ciocarlie, kenapa ada reborn? Karena sifat arcobaleno itu hanya menghilang (baca: mati) sebentar, dan mereka bisa hidup lagi selama ada arcobaleno yang sky~

Soleil: Bukannya Yuni udah mati?

Rou: Ah.. anggep aja Aria punya anak dua.. /plak/

Lucy: Nyaaa~ Selamat membaca!

Rou: Jangan lupa review nya~!

All: Yosh! Ayo mulai!

* * *

**Vongola Ventesimo**

**Chapter 3: Sei And Nove**

"Ho.. Sepertinya ada pertarungan disini"

Ichigo menoleh ke belakang. Ia pun perlahan turun ke tanah, "Kau... Yang tadi ada di Namimori chuu"

"Ingat juga kau" Yuya tersenyum kecil

"Memangnya tadi ada orang di Namimori chuu?" tanya Rei

"Aku melihatnya di salah satu ruangan di Namimori chuu," Ichigo memandang orang itu "Ada apa?" lanjut Ichigo

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba bertarung dengan mu" balas Yuya

"Maaf, tapi kami tidak ada urusan dengan mu!" kata Kuroichi dengan nada kasar. Yuya hanya membalasnya dengan death glare

"Lagi pula,," Yuya memandangi Fred yang tidak sadarkan diri

"Aku tidak suka ada 'mayat' ini di dekat wilayah ku. Ini salahmu. Kau yang harus membereskannya. Atau,," Yuya mengeluarkan dark aura. Memang, mereka saat itu sedang berada di dekat Namimori chuu

"Kami korosu" Yuya mengeluarkan sepasang tonfa

Yuya dan Ichigo saling bertukar pandangan. Dalam hitungan detik, Yuya sudah berada di depan Ichigo

"A-!" Ichigo dengan refleks mengarahkan gauntletnya ke bawah dan terbang ke atas menggunakan flame di tangannya

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari" Yuya melompat ke atas dan berusaha menyerang Ichigo. Ichigo menahan serangan tersebut

"Uh.." Ichigo merintih pelan. Ia tidak bisa menahan serangan Yuya. Dengan menggunakan flame di tangannya, Ichigo mendorong Yuya ke bawah

"_Akhirnya dia jatuh juga"_ Kuroichi tersenyum kecil. Yuya melihat ke bawah, walaupun samar-samar, ia bisa melihat tali-tali tipis dengan flame merah yang juga tipis di bawah. Yuya mendarat di tanah dengan mulus tanpa menyentuh tail tersebut. Bersamaan dengan itu, Rei menyerang Yuya dengan tendangannya. Dengan refleks, Yuya menahan serangan itu, kemudian, Rei menggunakan tonfa Yuya sebagai pijakan untuk melompat kebelakang

"Wah.. Wah... Kita agak mirip, ya" Rei memperhatikan warna rambut dan mata Yuya yang sama dengan miliknya

"Aku tidak mau di samakan dengan Herbivore" Yuya melompat untuk menyerang Rei, tapi, Ichigo menyerang Yuya saat ia melompat di udara dengan siku nya. Yuya terlempar ke bawah

"Hmph... Dasar herbivore..." gumam Yuya

"Hei, manusia itu omnivore. Bukan herbivore!" komentar Rei

"Aku tidak membutuhkan komentar mu" Yuya mulai menyerang lagi, tapi saat ia ingin menyerang Rei (yang kebetulan paling dekat dengannya) muncul kabut di sekitar mereka. Yuya berhenti menyerang karena kabut yang cukup tebal.

"Kufufu.." mereka mendengar suara tawa kecil

"Suara ini kan..." Ichigo dengan perlahan turun ke tanah

"Orang yang memberikan mu sarung tangan itu" Kuroichi melanjutkan kata-kata Ichigo

"Tch.. Orang itu.." Gumam Yuya kesal

"Oya oya... Kau tidak pernah berubah dari dulu, Yu-kun~" Yuya merasakan ada nafas di belakang lehernya. Ia pun langsung mengayunkan tonfanya ke belakang. Tapi di sana tidak ada apa-apa

"Selalu mengalahkan orang yang membuat mu kesal, selalu melindungi Namimori mu tercinta, Se-" suara itu terputus karena ayunan tonfa Yuya, tapi lagi-lagi tidak ada siapa-siapa disana

"Keluar kau bodoh! Aku sudah muak dengan ilusi murahan mu ini!" seru Yuya

"Kufufu.. Dan selalu cepat marah,," kata suara itu lagi "Dari dulu, kau memang tidak suka dengan ilusi, kan?" lanjut suara itu

"Hmph..."

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, kabutnya menghilang, tetapi, Yuya tidak menemukan si mafia sekarat(?) yang tergeletak tadi, perempuan dengan api di kepala dan di tangannya, laki-laki dengan crossbow, maupun perempuan yang memiliki warna rambut dan mata yang sama dengannya

"..." Yuya yang sudah tidak peduli itu akhirnya pergi

* * *

"A-ah... Terima kasih" kata Ichigo sambil kembali ke normal mode (dari hyper dying will mode)

"Ahah... Aku tidak yakin kita bertiga bisa mengalahkan orang itu tadi..." Rei sedikit sweatdrop

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau siapa?" Kuroichi sepertinya curiga dengan orang berambut nanas itu

"Kufufu.. Kalian bisa memanggil ku Sei" kata orang itu

"_Aku merasakan ada yang berbeda..."_ pikir Ichigo

"Ah.. Terima kasih telah menolong kami, Sei-ku- Ukh..." Ichigo tiba-tiba terjatuh, dengan sigap, Kuroichi menangkap Ichigo.

"I-Ichigo! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kuroichi mulai panik.

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya kelelahan, karena baru sekali memakai menerima rebuke bullet" tiba-tiba seorang bayi melompat ke bahu Sei. Seorang bayi dengan baju hitam ala mafia plus fedora di kepalanya.

"Ciaossu" sapa bayi itu

"Siapa kau?" Kuroichi menatap tajam bayi yang baru saja muncul itu

"Perkenalkan, namaku Reborn" bayi itu memperkenalkan diri

"Kalian pasti lelah. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengan kami?" tawar Sei

Kuroichi menimbang-nimbang. Haruskah ia ikut? Atau haruskah ia pulang?

"Tidak perlu takut. Kami tidak akan mencelakai kalian" Sei tersenyum

"Lagipula kami butuh bantuan kalian." Lanjut Reborn

Kuroichi menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mengambil nafas dalam, "Baiklah. Aku akan ikut kalian"

"Semoga ichi-tan tidak apa-apa..." gumam Rei

* * *

Mereka belum terlalu lama berjalan, tetapi, Kuroichi merasa sedikit curiga dengan Sei. Ia bingung, mereka mau dibawa kemana? Apa yang akan terjadi nanti? Apakah Ichigo baik-baik saja?

Begitu pula dengan Rei. Ia sudah merasa lelah, ditambah dengan pertanyaan serupa dengan Kuroichi yang menghantui kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba, Kuroichi merasakan keberadaan orang di belakang nya, ia pun dengan cepat menoleh kebelakang, tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sei

"Tidak, aku merasakan keberadaan seseorang tadi" jelas Kuroichi

Sei terdiam sesaat, "Tunggu disini" Ia berjalan kebelakang, memperhatikan setiap sudut jalan

"Sepertinya tidak a-" Sei tiba-tiba tersentak, ia langsung menoleh kebelakang dan mengeluarkan senjatanya, sebuah tongkat, untuk menahan serangan seseorang

"!" Kuroichi kaget

"Kufufu... Sepertinya aku sudah ketahuan" Sei tersenyum, tiba-tiba, di depan Sei muncul kabut berwarna ungu, saat kabut nya menipis, Kuroichi dan Rei bisa melihat seseorang muncul dari kabut itu

Kuroichi menyipitkan matanya, tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya, ada 2 Sei (?) disana

"Mana Reborn?" tanya Rei

"A-aku juga tidak tahu" Kuroichi sekarang benar-benar bingung

"Oya oya... Aku sangat tidak suka dengan sikap mu yang suka meniruku" kata orang yang muncul dari kabut itu

"Ahaha... Padahal sedikit lagi aku bisa mendapatkan vongola ring. Kau tahu? Ia tidak pantas menjadi vongola ventesimo..." Sei(?) tersenyum kecil

"Kufufu... Aku tidak peduli, Nove... Kalau memang dia belum cocok, aku akan membantunya untuk menjadi pemimpin vongola"

"Tunggu dulu, sebenarnya kalian siapa?" Kuroichi yang bingung mulai marah

"Kufufu... Kau hampir di celakai oleh dia..." orang yang muncul dari kabut tadi menunjuk ke arah Sei palsu

"Namanya Nove. Saudara kembar ku. Dan... Namaku Sei" lanjut orang itu

"Ah... Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai permainannya... Yang mana Sei yang asli~?" Nove menoleh kebelakang dan menyeringai, mata nya sama dengan Sei, berbeda warna, tetapi, matanya yang berwarna merah adalah mata sebelah kirinya. Sedangkan Sei di sebelah kanan. Tiba-tiba di sekitar mereka muncul kabut tebal

"Ada apa to the max?" Rei kaget

"Tetap di belakang ku..." Kuroichi meperhatikan sekitar. Sebenarnya ia sudah tidak kuat menggendong Ichigo terlalu lama

"Kalian harus menebak Sei yang asli. Kalau betul, aku akan mundur... Kalau salah.. Kau harus ikut aku..." Kuroichi dan Rei mendengar suara dari dalam kabut

Tak lama kemudian, kabut nya menipis, Kuroichi menyipitkan matanya, di depannya berdiri dua orang serupa

"Oya oya.. Permainan ini lagi..." kata Sei(?) yang di sebelah kanan

"Kufufu... Ini kan permainan yang kau buat" balas Sei yang satu lagi

Kali ini Kuroichi benar-benar bingung. Keduanya mirip, pasti tadi Nove telah memakai ilusi untuk menyembunyikan warna matanya

"Dia akan mencelakakan mu! Ayo ikut aku!"orang di sebelah kanan mengulurkan tangannya

"Kuroichi! Lebih baik kita pulang sendiri!" Rei berlari kebelakang, tetapi, ada sesuatu menghalanginya. Seperti penghalang yang tidak terlihat

"Akh! Kepala ku sakit to the max!" Rei memegangi kepalanya

"Hei, Nove! Apa yang kau lakukan?" orang yang sebelah kiri mengangkat kerah saudara kembarnya

"Siapa yang kau sebut Nove? Aku Sei!" orang itu melepaskan tangan saudara kembarnya yang mencengkram kerah bajunya

"Jadi.. Kita harus menebak, ya?" Kuroichi menghela nafas

"Tapi mereka sangat mirip to the max!" tambah Rei

Dua orang itu sedang bertengkar, sedangkan Kuroichi dan Rei berpikir keras

"Kuro... Ichi..." Ichigo perlahan-lahan membuka matanya

"Ichigo! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kuroichi kelihatan sangat cemas

"Rasanya badan ku sakit semua,," keluh Ichigo "Sekarang kita ada dimana?" Ichigo melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Ceritanya panjang. Sekarang, kita harus menebak, yang mana Sei, yang mana saudara kembarnya, Nove" jelas Kuroichi. Ichigo menoleh ke arah Sei dan Nove yang sedang menyamar sebagai Sei. Ichigo memperhatikan keduanya, keduanya memang mirip

"Sei..." panggil Ichigo

"Apa?" dua-duanya menoleh ke arah Ichigo

"Bukan kau, Nove, tapi Sei..." Ichigo menunjuk ke arah Sei yang di sebelah kiri

Sei (yang sebelah kanan) terbelalak, lalu tertawa lebar

"Hahahaha! Kau memang hebat!"

Sei hanya bisa tersenyum, "Tentu saja dia tahu. Dia punya hyper intuition"

"Kalau begitu, aku mundur dulu sekarang..." Kabut mulai menyelimuti tubuh Nove. "Sampai bertemu lagi..." Nove pun menghilang bersama kabut tersebut

"Maaf sudah menyulitkan kalian.." Sei merasa bersalah

"Ciaossu" Reborn tiba-tiba muncul

"Kau..." Ichigo terlihat cukup kaget

"Re-Reborn-san!" seru Kuroichi

"Tadi Reborn pergi kemana?" tanya Rei

"Aku baru saja kesini. Mungkin tadi itu ilusi" jelas Reborn

"Jadi... Aku- Bukan.. Kami ingin membawa mu ke rumah kenalan kami yang bisa kau percaya" raut muka Sei berubah menjadi serius

"Maaf, tapi, aku tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh lagi. Aku tidak mau teman ku terluka..." kata Ichigo pelan

"Tapi kau sudah terlibat cukup jauh" kata-kata Reborn cukup untuk membuat Ichigo kaget

"Memangnya sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Kuroichi meninggikan suaranya

"Kau pernah mendengar keluarga mafia bernama vongola?" tanya Reborn

"Tid—" Ichigo memotong kata-kata Kuroichi "Aku baru ingat! Ibuku pernah menyebut soal vongola!"

"Bagus kalau ingat" Reborn tersenyum kecil

"Vongola dulu adalah keluarga mafia yang cukup kuat. Tapi beberapa pemimpin vongola sangat bodoh sehingga mudah ditipu. Kemudian, keluarga vongola mulai hancur. Tadinya Vongola menanggung hutang yang cukup banyak, tetapi ayahmu, Vongola Diciannovesimo, berhasil mengatasi hutang tersebut" jelas Reborn

"Yah, sekarang Vongola sudah mulai berkembang walaupun sedikit demi sedikit" lanjut Sei

"Tapi.. Ayah mu menghilang beberapa hari lalu" kata Reborn. Ia memperhatikan wajah Ichigo yang tidak terlihat kaget

"Aku tidak perduli pada ayahku. Dia sudah meninggalkan aku dan ibuku"

"Kau yang memegang cincin itu. Lagi pula, ayahmu meninggalkan surat untuk mencarimu" suasana makin menegang.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi bos mafia" jawab Ichigo tegas. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin menjadi bos mafia

"Kalau kau menjadi Vongola ventesimo dan menjadikan vongola sebagai keluarga mafia terkuat, kau bisa memperbaiki dunia ini" Reborn turun dari pundak Sei

"Yah.. Memang benar" kata Ichigo pelan

"Tapi tetap saja, aku benci mafia" lanjut Ichigo

"Sekarang sudah hampir pagi. Beberapa orang pasti sudah bangun. Dan biasanya, menjelang pagi, ada dua penjaga di pintu masuk Namimori corridor." Jelas Sei

"Lebih baik kalian istirahat dulu" kata Reborn

"Aku lelah to the max!" seru Rei

"Aku juga sudah lelah" sambung Kuroichi

"*sigh* Baiklah.. Kita istirahat dulu saja" Ichigo menutup matanya. Ia merasa sangat lelah

"Baiklah, ikut kami.." Kuroichi dan Rei pun mengikuti Sei dan juga Reborn

Sedangkan Ichigo tetidur di gendongan Kuroichi

**~to be continued~

* * *

  
**Rou: Whew... Selesai~

Lucy: Hmm... Akhirnya...

Luna: Cuma 1873 words kok..

Soleil: Yah...

Rou: Baiklah, bagi para readers... Guardian vongola ventesimo sebentar lagi lengkap~ *tumpengan*

Lucy: Para readers sekalian~ Mulai chapter ini, kami akan menerima request pairing-pairing OC...

Luna: Tapi kayaknya yang baca fanfic ini dikit, ya..

Rou & Lucy: *mojok*

Rou: Oh, ya buat pairingnya, kami menerima straight dan Yaoi. Tapi ga menerima yuri!

Luna: Kayak ada yang mau request aja

Lucy: Hei, Rou... Boleh saya bunuh orang itu?

Rou: Ah! Jangan, Lucy-nee-san!

(oke, sebagai tambahan, kami akan menjelaskan asal nama-nama OC(yang ngurusin nama Lucy))

* * *

**1. Shigeyoshi Ichigo (15)**

Yah.. pasti tau kan, Ichigo itu artinya strawberry? Shigeyoshi saya ambil random dari marga mangaka tumpukan komik kakak saya /plak/ Yah, abisnya udah bingung... Kalau Ichigonya sih sebenarnya juga random pick. Saya milih nama itu biar gampang bikin kode angkanya gampang.. Ichi=1; go=5. Kalau yang mau lihat silahkan; http:/www(dot)facebook(dot)com/profile(dot)php?id=1708399265&v=wall&story_fbid=1156605971171&ref=notif¬if;_t=feed_comment#!/photo(dot)php?pid=287621&id=1708399265 (silahkan ganti '(dot)' nya dengan tanda titik~)

**2. Akira Kuroichi (96)**

Nama Kuroichi saya dapet dari temen facebook saya. Karena saya udah buntu nama, saya minta izin dia buat masukin namanya, dan dia ngebolehin. Yah.. saya lupa artinya... = =" yang jelas bukan Kuro dan Ichi, tapi, Kuroi dan Chi. Kuroi saya lupa artinya... Chi= darah. Kalau Marganya itu total random pick... /plak/.

**3. Akarui Rei (0)**

Nama yang satu ini ga terlalu random pick. Akarui artinya... Bright kalau ga salah... = =". Nah, lagi-lagi kita pilih nama biar ga susah bikin kode angkanya... Rei itu kata temen saya bisa 0...

**4. Sei & Nove (6 & 9)**

Silahkan buka kamus! /plak/ Karena kita udah bingung cari nama, akhirnya kita buka google translate dan nyari bahasa itali nya 6 sama 9. Kenapa kita cari angka itu? *grin* nanti juga tau~ /plak/

* * *

Lucy: Yak! Oke! Segitu dulu!

Rou: Tentu saja akan di update seiring perkembangan... Terutama gambarnya.

Luna: Yang selesai baru Ichigo?

Lucy: Kuroichi tinggal di warnain, Rei sama Yuya masih mau di betulin... = ="

Soleil: Kalau begitu, ditunggu reviewnya, Minna!


	4. Chapter 4: Fisrt Day In Namimori Chuu

Rou: Akhirnya update chapter 4~

Lucy: Yaay~ *tumpengan*

Luna: Tapi reviewnya...

Soleil: Sangat mengenaskan sekali... = ="

Rou: Masa' cuma satu? *mojok*

Luna: Sabar, ya, author..

Lucy: Yah... Tampaknya harus sering promosi... = ="

Soleil: Kita mulai, ya? **Disclaimer, KHR hanya milik Amano Akira, kita cuma punya fanfic ini...**

Rou: **Warning, OC, typo, gajhe, dan lain-lain**

Lucy: Yosh... Mari kita mulai~

* * *

**Vongola Ventesimo**

**Chapter 4: Our New Life**

"Sekarang sudah hampir pagi. Beberapa orang pasti sudah bangun. Dan biasanya, menjelang pagi, ada dua penjaga di pintu masuk Namimori corridor." Jelas Sei

"Lebih baik kalian istirahat dulu" kata Reborn

"Aku lelah to the max!" seru Rei

"Aku juga sudah lelah" sambung Kuroichi

"*sigh* Baiklah.. Kita istirahat dulu saja" Ichigo menutup matanya. Ia merasa sangat lelah

"Baiklah, ikut kami.." Kuroichi dan Rei pun mengikuti Sei dan juga Reborn

Sedangkan Ichigo tetidur di gendongan Kuroichi

* * *

"U-uhh..." Ichigo membuka matanya.

"Ini supnya~" sebuah suara asing tertangkap oleh telinga Ichigo

"Ah~ Aku mau! Aku mau!" ia mendengar satu suara lagi yang terdengar asing. Ichigo bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, ia melihat keadaan sekitar. Jelas sekali bahwa ia tidak berada di asrama Lower Namimori.

"Hei! Kau sudah makan satu mangkuk!" seseorang berteriak marah. Kali ini Ichigo tahu suara siapa itu. Suara temannya, Kuroichi.

"Uhh... Dimana ini?" tanya Ichigo, mencoba mendapat perhatian mereka

"Ah! Ichigo! Kau sudah sadar rupanya!" seru Kuroichi senang. Ia mendekati Ichigo

"Wah, wah~ Selamat datang~ Kau sudah tertidur hampir seharian~" seseorang berambut blonde dan di kepang mendekati Ichigo

"Selamat datang di Upper Namimori!" seru perempuan lainnya disana.

"Upper.. Namimori?" tanya Ichigo

"Yup! Kemarin, Sei membawa kalian kesini!" jelas perempuan berambut hitam pendek itu.

"Sei?" tanya Ichigo

"Kufufu~ Itu aku. Kau ingat, kan?" Ichigo menoleh ke arah suara, Sei tersenyum kearahnya. Sesaat memperhaikan Sei, Ichigo pun mengangguk pelan

"Ah, ya! Namaku Cinque! Salam kenal!" orang berambut Blonde itu tersenyum

"Dan aku Vanessa~!" seru perempuan asing yang satu lagi.

"Ichi-tan tidak apa-apa?" Rei terlihat khawatir

"Yah.. Aku tidak apa-apa.." jawab Ichigo

"Ichigo, mereka menyuruh kita untuk tinggal disini" bisik Kuroichi. Ichigo membelalakkan matanya

"*sigh* Tujuan mereka adalah membuat ku jadi pemimpin mafia, kan?" Ichigo berbisik balik

"Yah~ Kau benar~" kata Cinque. Ichigo kaget

"_Wow... Dia hebat..."_ pikir Ichigo

"Aku memang hebat~" Cinque membanggakan diri sendiri. Ichigo tersentak karena Cinque bisa membaca pikirannya

"Ciaossu" seorang bayi masuk lewat jendela

"Reborn!" seru Ichigo

"Kalau kalian mau tinggal disini, kami akan memberikan kalian fasilitas yang di perlukan disini, seperti sekolah, ID card Upper Namimori, Makanan, Pakaian, dan lain-lain" jelas Reborn. Rei sangat tertarik denga tawaran Reborn. Sementara Ichigo masih menimbang-nimbang tawaran itu

"Yah, aku sih terserah Ichigo..." kata Kuroichi

"Ichi-tan~ Aku mau~" pinta Rei. Ichigo terus menimbang-nimbang, dan akhirnya, ia mendapat jawaban, "Baiklah, aku akan menerima tawaran itu"

Rei tertawa senang. Kuroichi hanya tersenyum kecil

"Kalau begitu, mulai besok, kau akan di latih oleh ku dan Sei" kata Reborn

"Haaah?" Ichigo kaget

"Kufufu~ Hanya latihan ringan setelah sekolah" kata Sei

"Berarti mulai besok kita mulai sekolah, ya?" tanya Rei

"Yup~ Aku sudah menyiapkan keperluan sekolah kalian~" kata Cinque senang

"Kau begitu yakin kita akan menerimanya..." gumam Ichigo

"Yah, tentu saja. Kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerima.." kata Reborn yang spontan membuat Ichigo, Kuroichi, dan Rei sweatdrop

"Sebaiknya kalian Istirahat dulu, sebelum sekolah besok~" kata Vanessa dengan senang

* * *

Ichigo, Kuroichi dan Rei sudah berdiri di depan Namimori Chuu. Mereka terpana melihat sekolah itu, sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Eh, ayo, kita jangan bengong disini terus.." kata Ichigo sambil setengah tertawa

"Kita harus ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu, kan?" tanya Kuroichi

"Yup. Setelah itu kita akan di antarkan ke ruangan kelas. Ku harap kita masuk di kelas yang sama!" ujar Ichigo

"Yeah! Aku sangat bersemangat to the ma—Aww!" Rei yang dari tadi berjalan mundur terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang

"Sudah ku bilang, Rei, berjalan mundur itu berbahya.." Ichigo membantunya berdiri

"Maafkan aku!" kata Rei kepada orang yang ia tabrak

"Ahaha~ Tidak apa-apa! Lagipula ini juga salahku karena berdiri diam disini" orang itu tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Orang itu pun memunguti barang-barangnya yang terjatuh

Rei mengambil sebuah sketch book yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya. Rei dengan sembarangan dan tanpa izin membuka buku gambar tersebut

"Wow! Gambar mu bagus, ya!" Rei memuji laki-laki berambut hitam itu. Orang yang di pujinya hanya tersenyum

"Ah.. Terima kasih! Aku memang suka melukis.."

Ichigo ikut melihat sketch book itu. Ichigo pun ikut terkesima

"Ah.. Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihat wajah kalian.. Kalian murid baru, ya?" tanya orang itu

"Yup! Kami murid baru!" jawab Rei dengan semangatnya

"Kami ingin pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah" kata Ichigo

"Aku bisa mengantar kalian kesana.. Mau?" tawarnya

"Tidak perlu. Kita bisa sendiri" jawab Kuroichi agak ketus

"Kuroichi.. Kau tidak boleh begitu..." ujar Ichigo

"Ahaha~ Tidak apa-apa... Yah, kalau kalian butuh bantuan, namaku Ayasaki Kotarou. Sampai jumpa lagi!" Ia pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah kami

"Kenapa kau berbicara ketus begitu?" tanya Ichigo

"Entah kenapa aku tidak menyukainya.." ujar Kuroichi yang hanya membuat Ichigo sweatdrop

"_Hanya karena itu?"_ batin Ichigo

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita langsung ke ruang kepala sekolah" Ichigo berjalan diikuti kedua temannya

* * *

Mereka sudah mengunjungi ruang kepala sekolah dan sekarang mereka tengah menuju ruang kelas mereka—mereka sekelas. Bel sudah berbunyi, tentu saja tidak ada satu pun siswa di koridor. Akhirnya mereka sampai di kelas mereka, kelas 9-A. Mereka menunggu diluar, menunggu aba-aba.

"Kira-kira kelas kita seperti apa, ya?" Ichigo tertawa kecil

"Kuharap tidak ada orang menyebalkan tadi" kata Kuroichi pelan

"Aku tidak apa-apa, asalkan temannya menyenangkan to the max!" ujar Rei

Guru wali kelas baru kami—yang tak perlu di sebutkan namanya, memberikan aba-aba kepada kami untuk masuk.

"Silahkan perkenalkan nama kalian" guru itu tersenyum kepada kami

"Namaku Shigeyoshi Ichigo. Kalian bisa memanggilku Ichigo. Yoroshiku..." Ichigo membungkukkan badannya 45 derajat.

"Namaku Akira Kuroichi. Salam kenal" kata Kuroichi singkat

"Namaku Akarui Rei! Dan aku sangat suka berolah raga to the max!" seru Rei dengan semangat, membuat setengah murid di kelas sweatdrop

"Kalau begitu, kalian boleh duduk" Guru wali kelas mempersilahkan mereka duduk

"Tch.. Kenapa ada orang itu.." gumam Kuroichi. Di pojok kelas, seseorang yang mereka kenal—Koutarou, melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka. Ichigo hanya tersenyum, begitu juga Rei.

Kuroichi mengambil tempat duduk di depan yang kebetulan kosong, sedangkan Ichigo duduk di belakangnya. Rei? Ia mengambil tempat duduk di belakang yang kosong.

Pelajaran pun dimulai..

* * *

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Ichigo menutup buku pelajarannya, Rei langsung menghampiri meja Ichigo.

"Ichi-tan! Ayo makan di atap!" ajak Ichigo

"Memangnya kau bawa makanan apa?" tanya Ichigo sweatdrop

"Tadi Cinque-san memberikan ku roti~" Ujar Rei sambil menunjukkan sebungkus roti

"Sebaiknya kalian tidak pergi ke atap" Kata Koutarou

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Rei penasaran

"Biasanya ketua student council ada disana. Ia tidak suka kalau ada orang lain disana..." jawab Koutarou

"Lalu? Memang kenapa kalau dia tidak suka?" Kuroichi sepertinya juga agak penasaran

"Terakhir kudengar, sekitar dua bulan yang lalau, ia membuat seorang murid hampir mati. Sekarang murid itu masih koma" kata-kata Koutarou membuat mereka bertiga sweatdrop

"Tapi.. Apa dia tidak di tuntut orang tua sang murid?" tanya Ichigo

"Yah... Semua orang takut kepada orang itu..."lagi-lagi, Kuroichi, Ichigo, dan Rei sweatdrop

"Aku jadi ingin tahu, seperti apa pemimpin student council itu..." Ichigo tertawa kecil

"Kalau begitu, pergi lah ke atap" Ichigo mendengar sebuah suara dari arah meja guru. Reborn tiba-tiba muncul di meja guru

"Reborn! Kok... Kamu bisa muncul dari situ?" tanya Ichigo kaget

"Aku punya tempat persembunyian di seluruh sekolah ini" kata Reborn sambil melompat ke arah Ichigo yang bersweatdrop ria

"Eh, tunggu,, Jadi.. Kau menyuruhku ke atap untuk melihat orang itu?" tanya Ichigo. Reborn hanya mengangguk

"Apa tidak berbahaya?" tanya Kuroichi

"Ya! Pasti berbahaya to the max!" tambah Rei

"Siapa dia?" tanya Koutarou sambil tertawa

"Er... Dia..." Ichigo memilih-mmilih kata untuk menjawab

"Namaku Reborn, Hitman paling hebat di dunia" jawab Reboen dengan tenang

"Ahahaha! Keponakan mu lucu juga! Imajinasinya tinggi!" Koutarou tertawa tebahak-bahak

"Dia bukan keponakanku..." kata Ichigo pelan. Tapi sepertinya Koutarou tidak mendengar

"Tenang saja, Baka Ichigo, kau akan ditemani ke tiga teman mu ini" kata Reborn

"Ehh? Kenapa? Kenapa mereka harus ikut? Kenapa aku dipanggil Baka Ichigo?" protes Ichigo

"Ga usah banyak protes. Cepet pergi! Kalau enggak..." Reborn mengubah Leon, kadal kesayangannya, menjadi sebuah pistol dan mengarahkannya ke Ichigo

"Sekalian Latihan" Reborn tersenyum

"Ukhh... Latihan, ya? Akh! Sudahlah! Dari pada nanti mati sia-sia di tembak..." Ichigo yang sudah pusing akhirnya berjalan menuju atap sekolah

* * *

Ichigo membuka pintu atap sekolah. Angin sepoi-sepoi menyambut kedatangan 3 orang itu.

"Itu dia.." Bisik Koutarou. Orang itu berdiri di dekat pagar, melihat orang-orang di lapangan.

Ichigo terdiam, "Dia kan..."

"Yang kemarin.." lanjut Kuroichi

"Ah~ Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke kelas?" suara Ichigo sedikit bergetar

"Baikl—" baru saja Ichigo berbalik, ia melihat Reborn di belakangnya. Reborn melemparkan sepasang sarung tangan kepada Ichigo

"Waa—! Apa ini?" tanya Ichigo

"Pakai! Sekarang!" perintah Reborn. Ichigo pun memakai kedua sarung tangan itu. Sesaat setelah Ichigo memakai sarung tangan itu, Reborn menembak Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" teriak Kuroichi seperti dua hari yang lalu, beberapa saat setelah di tembak, muncul api di kening Ichigo, sarung tangannya yang tadinya hanya sarung tangan biasa berubah menjadi sebuah gauntlet. Ichigo langsung berbalik dan menahan serangan tonfa orang—sang pemimpin student council, yang mulai terganggu karena teriakan Kuroichi tadi.

"Rupanya kau..." kata orang itu. Ichigo hanya mendengus

Orang itu segera melompat mundur untuk menghindari serangan Rei.

"Hahaha~ Tampaknya menyenangkan~" Koutarou mengeluarkan beberapa kuas aneh miliknya

"Memangnya bisa menyerang menggunakan itu?" tanya Kuroichi dengan nada mengejek

"Aku menyimpan tiga kuas ini di saku ku bukan untuk melukis, tapi untuk..." Koutarou melepas bagian atas kuas-kuas berukuran besar itu. Ternyata ada sebuah pisau kecil di dalam kuas itu

"Tapi untuk self defense" Ia tersenyum, sedangkan Kuroichi hanya mendengus

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin bertarung, tetapi, kau yang meminta.." kata Ichigo dengan suara tenang.

Ichigo pun mulai menyerang sang pemimpin student council itu dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi

"Ini, kau juga harus ikut" Reborn memberikan Kuroichi crossbow miliknya yang di tinggal di rumah

"Akh! Terima kasih, Reborn-san!" Kuroichi dengan bersemangat mengambil crossbow miliknya

"Hei! Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Kuroichi kepada Koutarou, tetapi Koutarou tidak menjawab

"Hei!" panggil Kuroichi. Sesaat kemudian, Koutarou dengan cepat melempar beberapa pisaunya ke arah sang ketua student council. Pisau itu mengenai baju pemimpin student council itu dan menahan gerakannya. Dengan cepat, Ichigo dan Rei langsung memukul ketua student council itu

"Ukhh..." rintih orang itu

"Kau... Hebat juga..." kata Kuroichi yang agak kesal, diikuti suara tertawa Koutarou

"Kalian..." ia men death glare mereka. Ia langsung menendang Rei dan Ichigo

Dan dengan hebatnya, ia melepas kuas-kuas itu dengan tonfa di tangannya

"Kami korosu..." kata nya.

Ia langsung berlari ke arah mereka berempat dengan kecepatan tinggi

"Tch..." Ichigo menyesuaikan kecepatan dengan api di tangannya

"Hmph..." Kuroichi menembakkan crossbow nya ke tengah-tengah Ichigo dan pemimpin student council itu. Si pemimpin student council langsung berhenti agar tidak terkena kawat yang terhubung dengan panah crossbow itu

"Tidak semudah itu!" Kuroichi berlari melingkari pemimpin Student council itu—dan tak lupa meloncati kawatnya. Kawat itu sempat melukai ketua student council, tetapi ia bisa menghindar

"Kufufu~ Cukup sampai di situ~" muncul kabut di sekitar mereka.

"Tch..." si ketua student council menyimpan senjatanya

Kabutnya menipis, dan muncullah Sei dari balik kabut itu

"Oya oya, kita selalu bertemu dalam keadaan seperti ini, ya, Yu-kun" Sei tertawa kecil

"Apa mau mu?" tanya orang itu

"Hanya bermain dengan mu sedikit" Sebuah naginata muncu di tangannya. Ia memutar naginata itu beberapa ilusi berupa tangkai-tangkai bunga mawar muncul dari lantai, dan mulai menyerang orang itu. Sei memberi isyarat kepada Ichigo dan yang lainnya untuk pergi dari situ

* * *

"Ah... Aku merasa lelah..." Keluh Ichigo di dalam kelas.

"Tadi itu menyenangkan" Koutarou tertawa kecil

"Yah, lumayan menyenangkan to the max!" seru Rei

"Ichigo, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kuroichi

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok" Ichigo tersenyum

"Siapa sebenarnya dia?" tanya Kuroichi penasaran

"Hmm... Namanya Natsuhiro Yuya. Tapi sejauh yang kuselidiki, nama aslinya itu Akarui Yuya" jelas Koutarou

"Oh.. Akarui Yu—HAH? AKARUI?" kata Ichigo kaget

"Akarui? Sama dengan marga ku!" seru Rei

"Yang kudengar lagi, ayahnya sudah meninggal, dan ibunya lebih sering berpergian" jelas Koutarou

"Nama ayahnya siapa?" tanya Rei penasaran

"Hmm.. Kalau tidak salah Akarui Ryou" jawab Koutarou. Rei terdiam

"Rei? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo

"I-Itu... Nama ayah..." jawab Rei pelan. Ichigo, Kuroichi dan Koutarou terdiam

"Entah kenapa sejak kita kesini banyak hal-hal aneh..." gumam Ichigo sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

* * *

Mereka sudah sampai di rumah. Rei masih memikirkan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi—hubungannya dengan Yuya. Maklum, otaknya aga lemot *slapped*. Ichigo yang kelelahan langsung masuk ke kamarnya, sedangkan Kuroichi mengambil beberapa cemilan di dapur.

Ichigo memberingkan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia menghela nafas panjang

"Kenapa aku harus jadi pemimpin mafia?" Ichigo menutup matanya

"_Ibu! Ayah sebenarnya dimana?"_

"_Ah? Dia sedang bekerja dengan giat!"_

"_Tapi aku kangen sama ayah!"_

"_Suatu saat kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya lagi"_

"_Ibu, ada apa diatas sana?"_

"_Di atas sana,, tempat ayah mu bekerja"_

"_Wah~ Benarkah? Kalau begitu Ichigo mau kesana!"_

"_Tapi kau belum bisa... Suatu hari, kau pasti bisa ke atas sana!"_

Ichigo membuka lagi matanya, "Kalau aku tahu pergi ke dunia atas berarti berurusan dengan mafia, aku sangat menyesal..." katanya pelan

"_I-ibu kenapa? Kok terlihat kaget begitu?"_

"_Ah! Tidak apa-apa kok!"_

"_Ibu menyembunyikan apa?"_

"_Ah~ Ibu ketahuan deh! Ini ibu punya hadiah untuk mu"_

"_Uwaaa! Cincin yang bagus!"_

"_Hahaha~ Ichigo, berjanjilah untuk menjaga cincin ini"_

"_Baiklah!"_

Ichigo meremas bantal nya, "Uh.. Kenapa? Kenapa hal ini terjadi?"

"Aku hanya ingin hidup tenang.."

Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu kamar Ichigo

"Ichigo? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang yang ternyata adalah Kuroichi

"Kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu?" tanya Ichigo agak sewot

"Maaf, tapi dari tadi aku sudah mengetuk pintu" jawab Kuroichi

"Yah,,, Ada apa?" Ichigo menghela nafas

"Kau ada masalah?" Kuroichi duduk di sebelah Ichigo

"Ini soal,, Yah, mafia dan sebagainya... Aku tak yakin bisa menjalani ini semua" kata Ichigo lirih

"Kalau kau tidak sanggup, ayo kita pulang.." balas Kuroichi

"Tidak,, aku harus menyelesaikan apa yang ku mulai. Jadi, urusan mafia ini harus di selesaikan... Tidak bisa ku tinggalkan begitu saja.. Mereka pasti mengejarku.." ujar Ichigo

"Aku juga takut kau ataupun Rei terluka,, Rei saja sudah bersikap agak aneh sejak mengetahui nama asli si ketua student council itu" lanjutnya

"Sebenarnya aku juga takut—tepatnya sangat takut. Bagaimana jika kita ada yang terluka? Atau bahkan mungkin,, pergi selamanya? Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi!"

"Kalau kau memang sedih, atau ada masalah, aku, Rei, maupun yang lain siap mendengarkan cerita mu" kata Kuroichi

"Yah, terima kasih.." Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum

"Kau pasti lelah, kan? Istirahatlah, besok kita masih harus sekolah" ujar Kuroichi sambil meninggalkan kamar Ichigo. Ichigo pun berbaring di kasur nya dan mencoba tidur

* * *

**~to be continued~**

Rou: *huft* Akhirnya selesai...

Lucy: Akhirnya di hiasi dengan 9615..

Luna: Kan ada yang nge-request

Soleil: Author, saya rasa ada beberapa orang yang mengira Ichigo itu cewek

Rou: Uhh... Udah ada gambarnya kan? Ichigo tu cewek!

Lucy: Yak~ Sekali lagi, para readers bisa me-request sebuah pairing~

Rou: Yup! Apa aja! Straight dan Yaoi! Tapi kalau yuri, kita berdua ga mau nulis

Lucy: Oh, ya, untuk iseng-iseng, ini daftar kode sebagian chara~ XD

**Shigeyoshi Ichigo:** 15

**Akira Kuroichi:** 96

**Akarui Rei:** 0

**Sei:** 6

**Nove: **9

**Cinque: **5

**Vanessa: **V

Rou: Mungkin itu dulu...

Luna: Yang lainnya kan belom ada... = ="

Soleil: Readers sekalian~ Mohon Reviewnya!

Lucy: Kami sangat mengharapkan Review!

Rou & Lucy: Terima kasih telah membaca! *wave*


	5. Chapter 5: Tutor

Lucy: Fufufu~

Rou: Oh, Oh, akhirnya,

Luna: Kalian berdua kenapa?  
Lucy: Ga kenapa-napa kok

Rou: Sebentar lagi puasa selesai.. *ngiler*

Soleil: Author kenapa?  
Lucy: Dia udah ga tahan baca fanfic-fanfic BL yang dia lewatkan kali...

Rou: Lucy-nee-san tau aja.. *ketawa laknat*

Luna: Mari kita abaikan dia

Soleil: Author, saya bacain Disclaimer, ya.. **Disclaimer, KHR hanya milik Amano Akira. Sedangkan yang punya fanfic aneh ini adalah kami**

Lucy: **Warning, OC, 20thGen, abal, gajhe, typo.**

Luna: Terima kasih kepada para readers yang sudah mereview~

Rou: Minna~! Selemat menikmati(?)!

Lucy: Oh, ya, buat tambahan, ceritanya teknologi itu mulai kembali dari awal karena dunianya pernah hancur. Dan para mafia itu hanya memberi bantuan di pembangunan upper town dengan udara dan tempat yang lebih bersih, bahan makanan, yah, pokoknya yang buat bertahan hidup. Tapi teknologinya ga diitung... = = /plak/

* * *

**Chapter 5: Tutor**

"Aku juga takut kau ataupun Rei terluka, Rei saja sudah bersikap agak aneh sejak mengetahui nama asli si ketua student council itu" lanjutnya

"Sebenarnya aku juga takut—tepatnya sangat takut. Bagaimana jika kita ada yang terluka? Atau bahkan mungkin, pergi selamanya? Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi!"

"Kalau kau memang sedih, atau ada masalah, aku, Rei, maupun yang lain siap mendengarkan cerita mu" kata Kuroichi

"Yah, terima kasih.." Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum

"Kau pasti lelah, kan? Istirahatlah, besok kita masih harus sekolah" ujar Kuroichi sambil meninggalkan kamar Ichigo. Ichigo pun berbaring di kasur nya dan mencoba tidur

* * *

"Pagi.." ujar Ichigo sambil menarik kursi meja makan

"Pagi, Ichi-tan~" balas Rei

"Pagi juga" balas Cinque

"Pagi~~" Vanessa tersenyum lebar

Ichigo melihat piring setiap orang, "Hei, kenapa kalian dapat omelette sedangkan aku hanya roti?"

"Tidak usah protes. Makan saja makanan mu" Reborn tiba-tiba menendang kepala Ichigo

"He-hei!" protes Ichigo

"Kufufu~ Cepat habiskan makananmu" Sei tiba-tiba muncul

"Kenapa? Mau latihan?" tanya Ichigo. Sei hanya mengangguk

"Hmm... Faikfah... (Baiklah)" Ichigo mulai memakan rotinya dan kemudian berdiri mengambil tas miliknya

"Kufufu~ latihan pertama, lari sampai sekolah!" perintah Sei

"Uhm!" kata Ichigo tanda mengiyakan. Ia pun langsung berlari sambil masih memakan sarapannya.

"Jangan jalan! Aku tahu jika kamu berjalan!" seru Sei

"Sei, dimana dua orang itu?" tanya Reborn

"Sepertinya sebentar lag—"; "Kesini kau!" teriak seorang perempuan

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, kora!" balas suara satunya

"Nah, itu mereka" Sei tersenyum kecil. Seorang bayi laki-laki yang memakai baju seperti tentara, dengan bandana yang melingkari kepala bersurai kuning melompat masuk kedalam ruangan. Diikuti seorang bayi perempuan berambut biru tua panjang yang memakai jubah

"Sudah lama tak bertemu, Colonello, Lal" sapa Reborn

"Ah.. Reborn.." bayi perempuan yang bernama Lal itu berhenti mengejar teman(?) nya

"Aku juga sudah tidak lama bertemu dengamu, kora!" balas bayi yang satunya, Colonello

"Siapa mereka, Reborn-san?" tanya Kuroichi

"Mereka adalah teman-temanku" jawab Reborn

"Kuroichi, kau tahu arcobaleno?" tanya Vanessa sambil memainkan sisa-sisa makanan di piringnya

"Uhm.. Yasanya au felnah jengar.. (rasanya aku pernah dengar)" ucap Rei dengan mulut yang penuh makanan

"Arcobaleno itu adalah bayi-bayi yang terkuat. Reborn adalah arcobaleno dengan pacifier kuning, Colonello itu arcobaleno dengan pacifier biru, dan Lal-chan adalah seorang incomplete arcobaleno. Tes saja kalau kau mau~" Vanessa tertawa kecil

"Aku tidak percaya.." dengus Kuroichi

"Kalau begitu akan kubuat kau percaya" Lal melompat keatas meja, kemudian menarik kerah Kuroichi

"Apa yang mau kau laku—?" Tiba- tiba Lal menampar wajah Kuroichi berkali-kali, kemudian mendorongnya kebelakang sehingga jatuh dari kursi

"Ah.. Pasti sakit..." Rei sweatdrop

"Kau tidak perlu sekeras itu, Lal..." ujar Colonello

"Colonello, latihlah anak ini" Reborn melompat ke bahu Rei. Colonello memandangi Reborn dan Rei bergantian

"Hei kau! Temui aku sehabis kau pulang sekolah nanti! Aku akan melatihmu!" seru Colonello

"Siap to the max!" Rei ikut menyeru dengan riang

"Lal, siapa yang memegang benda itu?" tanya Reborn

"Aku memberikannya ke Mint. Tapi Mint baru saja melaporkan kalau dia sudah menyerahkannya ke Fon" ujar Lal

"Terus hubungi Fon agar kita tahu bagaimana keadaan benda itu! Oh, ya, Lal, latihlah anak itu" Reborn menunjuk Kuroichi yang masih terkapar

Lal hanya memperhatikan Kuroichi yang terkapar di tanah

"Ah! Aku akan terlambat!" Kuroichi langsung bangkit dan berlari pergi

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Lal sinis

"Semuanya, aku berangkat ya~" kata Rei sambil berlari mengikuti Kuroichi

"Mereka mengingatku pada mereka..." gumam Colonello

"Ya..." balas Reborn

_The rainbow appears every now and then_

_Only to fade away again_

_

* * *

_

"Kaki ku..." keluh Ichigo sambil mojok

"Sepertinya dia tersiksa banget.." Kotarou tertawa sambil sweatdrop

"I-ichigo! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Kuroichi agak panik

"Kasihan sekali to the max!" seru Rei

"He-hei! Jangan menonton saja!" balas Kuroichi

"Aku... Tidak apa-apa... Kuroichi..." Ichigo berjalan menuju mejanya

Sedangkan tiga orang itu hanya sweatdrop

"Ngomong-ngomong, Aku penasaran dengan arcobaleno.." gumam Kuroichi

"Yah.. Mereka memang misterius..." balas Rei

"Kalian membicarakan apa?" tanya Kotarou

"Bukan apa-apa.. Itu gurunya sudah dat—!" Kuroichi jawdrop

"Ada apa Kuroi—Ah! Siapa itu to the max?" tanya Rei melihat guru yang tidak biasanya—bayi yang memakai baju seperti guru. Ichigo menoleh ke arah pintu

"Re-Rebo—!" guru yang kita kenali sebagai Reborn itu langsung membungkam mulut Ichigo dengan cara melemparinya sebuah spidol

"Aku akan menggantikan guru kalian hari ini. Namaku Boreen" kata Reb—er.. Mari kita panggil Boreen sementara saja..

"Apa yang kau lakukan Re—" muka Ichigo langsung berubah ketika melihat dark aura di belakang Boreen

"Ba-baiklah.. Sensei.." Ichigo pun membungkam mulutnya

* * *

"Perhatikan semuanya!" seru Boreen. Semua pandangan pun teralihkan ke papan tulis

"Aku akan mengetes kalian. Kerjakan soal didepan!" semua anak cengo. Satu soal papan tulis penuh dengan tulisan beragam angka yang bikin eneg

"S-Soal macam apa itu?" tanya salah satu murid dengan muka horror

"Jangan protes!" Boreen melempar anak itu dengan penghapus papan tulis. Anak itu pingsan seketika. Aura horror langsung menyelimuti murid-murid disana

"Jika kalian bisa menjawab, kalian akan kumasukkan ke dalam keluarga mafia" kata Boreen cepat. Ichigo hanya bisa sweatdrop

"Mafia katanya?" seorang murid berbisik

"Iya.. Tampaknya kita harus berhati-hati.." bisik murid yang lainnya

"Boreen-sensei" Kotarou tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya

"Ada apa? Kau sudah menemukan jawabannya?" tanya Boreen

"Tidak.. Hanya saja.. Bukankah soal itu terlalu sulit?" tanya Kotarou. Suasana hening sejenak, kemudian, Boreen melemparkan sebuah spidol ke arah Kotarou. Tetapi, Kotarou bisa dengan mudah menangkap spidol itu

"A-ah.. Aku yakin aku bakal pingsan tadi.." Kotarou tertawa sambil sweatdrop. Boreen tersenyum kecil

"Kalau begitu, Kotarou! Pergilah ke lapangan setelah pulang sekolah. Kalian juga, Kuroichi, Ichigo, Rei" ujar Boreen

"Ah..." Ichigo menghela nafas

"Kenapa harus kita?" bisik Kuroichi

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Ah.. Tampaknya agak susah melakukan ini..." ujar orang berkepala nanas itu, Sei, berjalan di koridor Namimori chuu. Sei berhenti di depan sebuah pintu, kemudian membuka pintu itu

"Mau apa kau disini?" sebuah sambutan yang tidak hangat diterima oleh Sei. Ia hanya tersenyum

"Oya oya... Kau tidak boleh begitu, Yu-kun.." Sei tersenyum kepada lawan bicaranya, Yuya

"Sekali lagi, mau apa kau disini?" tanya Yuya, mengeluarkan tonfanya

"Oya oya... Mau kah kau datang ke lapangan setelah pulang sekolah nanti?" tanya Sei. Yuya memandangi laki-laki di depannya, "Tidak. Aku tidak mau"

"Kufufu~ aku akan menghancurkan sekolah ini kalau kau tidak mau" balas Sei

"Tidak. Aku tetap tidak mau. Aku tidak semudah itu di bohongi" Yuya membalikkan badannya, dan menyimpan tonfa nya

"Oya oya... Kalau begitu..." ruangan itu tiba-tiba di penuhi kabut berwarna indigo. Yuya hanya diam saja. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu memegang dan mengunci gerakan tangannya. Tapi Yuya tidak kaget, karena ia sudah menduga ini akan terjadi

"Pergi sekarang" ujar Yuya datar

"Kufufu~ Tidak mau. Padahal aku sudah meminta mu dengan baik-baik. Tapi kau tidak , aku harus melakukannya secara paksa" Sei tersenyum, kemudian memegang dagu Yuya. Yuya terlihat sangat kesal sekarang, "Kalau kau memakai cara itu..."

"Kuhahaha! Memangnya ada cara apa lagi?" Sei tertawa, sedangkan yuya hanya mendecak kesal

* * *

**After School**

**Field**

"Unh.. Panas sekali to the max!" seru Rei

"Mana Boreen-sensei?" tanya Kotarou

"Ciaossu!" seorang bayi muncul di depan mereka

"Ah! Kau keponakan Ichigo, kan?" tanya Kotarou

"DIA BUKAN KEPONAKAN KU!" seru Ichigo, tetapi Kotarou sepertinya tidak mendengar

"Temanku, Boreen memberitahu soal kau. Aku akan memberikan beberapa tes" Reborn tersenyum

"Tes apa?" tanya Kotarou yang tertarik

"He-Hey! Lihat itu! Sedang apa Yuya disana?" seru Ichigo. Kuroichi menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud, atap sekolah. Yuya berdiri bebas di luar pagar pembatas, siap jatuh kapan saja

"Dia lagi sakit, ya?" Kuroichi sweatdrop

"Onii-san!" seru Rei

"Sejak kapan kau memanggil nya seperti itu?" bisik Ichigo sweatdrop

"Pakailah ini" Reborn melempar kan sepasang sarung tangan yang tempo hari ia berikan kepada Ichigo. Ichigo pun memakainya

"Jangan pernah meninggalkan itu di rumah" Reborn mengarahkan pistolnya dan menembakkannya

Ichigo yang sudah hyper dying will mode langsung terbang ke arah Yuya. Tetapi saat beberapa meter di bawah Yuya, Yuya terjatuh

"!" bukannya menangkap Yuya, Ichigo malah menghindar.

"Eh? Ichi-tan kenapa to the max?" tanya Rei

"Tidak tahu..." ujar Kotarou

Yuya mengeluarkan tonfanya, kemudian ia menggunakan dinding sekolah sebagai pijakan agar ia bisa menyerang Ichigo

"Ukh.." Ichigo yang kurang cepat terkena hantaman tonfa Yuya

Kaki Yuya mendarat di tanah dengan selamat, sementara pendaratan Ichigo kurang baik, langsung jatuh ke tanah.

"Tes—dan latihan(?)— hari ini, kalah kan Yuya" ujar Reborn

"EHH?" seru Rei dan juga Ichigo

**~to be continued~

* * *

**

Lucy: Saya tau ini fanfic abal.. Saya tau ini fanfc abal... *mojok*

Rou: Kok jadi gajhe begini sih? = =

Luna: Siapa itu Mint?

Lucy: OC... Kan di CEDEF udah ada Basil, Oregano, sama Turmeric.. Makanya kita namain Mint aja sekalian

Soleil: Author, itu Yuya di apain?

Rou: Ada deh~ *ketawa laknat*

Lucy: Karena masih puasa, jadi ga Rou tulis... Kalau udah ga puasa sih... Beda cerita

Soleil: *sweatdrop*

Lucy: Minna! Don't forget to review! XD


	6. Chapter 6: And It Will Begin

Lucy: Yaaaaak!

Rou: Chapter 6! XD

Luna: Ah~ Kami mengucapkan Minal aidin wal faizin untuk para readers!

Solail: Mohon maaf lahir dan batin~

Rou: Ohoho~ Akhirnya bisa baca fanfic BL juga~ *ngambil HP*

Lucy: Yang kuliat, saved pages nya sampe 30, lho.. = =

Soleil: Sampe segitunya... *sweatdrop*

Luna: tapi kalau dia ga janji ga ngebuat dan ngebaca fanfic yaoi pas bulan puasa, sodaranya bakal baca fanfic BL kemaren-kemaren

Rou: Nah itu!

Lucy: Jadi, ada manfaat nya juga, ya... = ="

Luna: **Disclaimer, KHR cuma punya Amano Akira. Kita sampe mati juga punyanya fanfic ini dan juga OC-OC nya**

Soleil: **Warning, OCness, OOC, typo, Gajhe, dan rada-rada BL (sesuai yang ngerequest)**

Rou: Oke! Balas review dulu~ XD

Lucy: Karena review dari chapter 4 belom di bales-bales (sebenernya yang sebelumnya juga belom /plak/), kita bales dari yang chapter 4~ XD

* * *

**#1 Review: Yanagisawa Shiori**

Rou: Rei dan Sei ternyata nama pasaran.. = =

Lucy: Eh, nanti mereka berdua marah lho.. (Sei & Rei: Hachuuu!)

Luna: Yuya sama Rei emang sodaraan~

Soleil: Kasian banget si Rei ditanggal di lower Namimori..

Lucy: Kalau Yuya yang di tinggal, Yuya ga bakal ikut ke upper Namimori~ XD

* * *

**#2 Review: Ciocarlie**

Lucy: Rion-senpai, Yuya itu ketua student council lho~ Bukan disciplinary comittee~

Luna: Atau jangan-jangan kalian ada yang salah tulis?

Lucy & Rou: *sweatdrop*

Rou: AH, YA! LAST TIME WITH YOU NYA! *orz*

Lucy: Sabar, ya, Rion-senpai, Last Time with You nya di pending sama Rou pas bulan puasa

Luna: Oh, ya, kenapa para arcobaleno masih jadi bayi?

Rou: Oh, yang ngurus itu Lucy-nee.. =w=

Lucy: Kau.. Melemparkan tanggung jawab begitu saja.. Jadi.. *ehm* Kan di future arc mereka jadi gede.. Terus pas di revive sama Yuni kan, jadi bayi lagi~ XDD

Soleil: Oh, jadi begitu...

Luna: Lal kalau ga kasar bakal OOC~

Rou: Yup, kau benar!

* * *

**#3 Review: Sawada Valthera D. Luthfi**

Lucy: Lutfi! Anda review juga~ XDD

Rou: Temennya Lucy-nee?

Lucy: Iya~ Sesama OOT ranger~ XD;; Oh, ya, saya di bilang nulisnya Lutfi, tapi kok anda nulisnya 'Luthfi'? O_O

Luna: Udahlah, itu masalah kecil..

Soleil: Kasian yang miskin, ya...

Rou: Vongola juga kasian, udah terpuruk gitu..

Lucy: Entah apa yang akan di bilang Gokudera kalau tau

Luna: Kenapa Gokudera?

Lucy: Random~ /plak/

* * *

**#4 Review: Rakane Chigekusa**

Rou: SeiXYuya nya sudah terpenuhi~ XDDD

Lucy: Kau ini... = ="

Rou: Nanti kalau abis bulan puasa lebih lagi~ XDD

Lucy: Biarkan saja Fujo itu... = =

Soleil: Pairing favorit Author disini..

Rou: Ntar kapan-kapan kalau ada yang nge-request KotarouXKuroi saya dengan senang hati akan memenuhi nya~ XD

Lucy: Udah ah.. = =

* * *

**#5 Review: Su Zuna Ame**

Lucy: Kan Vongola sifatnya seperti seashell yang mempertahankan bentuknya~ Jadi mereka mirip~ XDD

Luna: Hoi, sebutin gender-gender karakter nya!

Soleil: SEMUANYA

Rou: Ga usah pake caps... = ="

Lucy: Ichigo, Rei, Vanessa, Cinque, itu cewek. Sisanya, Kai, Kotarou, Sei, Yuya, Nove, itu cowok~

Rou: Ada yang kurang?

Soleil: Semoga saja enggak

**

* * *

**

Soleil: Selesai...

Luna: Lumayan lah review nya~

Rou: *nods* *nods*

Lucy: Thanks all for reviewing!

* * *

**Vongola Ventesimo**

**Chapter 6: And It Will Begin**

Yuya mengeluarkan tonfanya, kemudian ia menggunakan dinding sekolah sebagai pijakan agar ia bisa menyerang Ichigo

"Ukh.." Ichigo yang kurang cepat terkena hantaman tonfa Yuya

Kaki Yuya mendarat di tanah dengan selamat, sementara pendaratan Ichigo kurang baik, langsung jatuh ke tanah.

"Tes—dan latihan(?)— hari ini, kalah kan Yuya" ujar Reborn

"EHH?" seru Rei dan juga Ichigo

"Tapi kau sudah tahu hasilnya k—!" Rei tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Yuya menyerangnya

"Ahaha! Permainan apa kali ini? Mafia roleplay? Kalau begitu aku ikut!" Kotarou tertawa kecil

"Kotarou, ini bukan sekedar permainan.." tutur Ichigo pelan

"Ayo kita mulai!" Kuroichi menembakkan crossbownya yang muncul-entah-darimana, dan menyerang Yuya. Yang di serang hanya menghindar, berlari ke arah kanan

Yuya terlalu fokus pada Kuroichi tidak menyadari Rei menyerangnya dari sisi kanan. Kena telak, Yuya terdorong kebelakang. Punggungnya teluka karena kawat-kawat dari crossbow Kuroichi.

Selanjutnya, Kotarou menyerang Yuya dengan melempar pisaunya. Yuya pun melompat untuk menghindari serangan tersebut, tetapi ia tidak menyadari Ichigo yang akan menyerangnya di udara

Kena telak lagi, tubuh Yuya jatuh dengan keras ke tanah. Sebelum teman-temannya menyerang lagi, Ichigo menghentikan mereka, "Berhenti semuanya"

"Kenapa?" tanya Kuroichi

"Aku merasa adayang aneh dengan Yuya" ujar Ichigo

"Aneh bagaimana?" Rei bertanya

"Gerakannya tidak seperti biasanya. Plus auranya juga berbeda" jelas Ichigo

"Benar juga.." Rei mengiyakan

"Lagipula 80% aku yakin kita akan kalah, dan hanya ada kemungkinan 40% kita bisa menyerangnya" ujar Ichigo yang membuat teman-temannya sweatdrop plus ia menerima tendangan dari Reborn di kepalanya

"Aku tak peduli. Pokoknya kalahkan dia" perintah Reborn, masih berdiri di kepala Ichigo

"Wah... Wah... Sepertinya menyenangkan..." tiba-tiba seseorang datang menginterupsi mereka

"Boleh aku ikut?" tanya orang yang ternyata adalah Vanessa itu

"Vanessa? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Henya lewat disekitar sini. Lalu, aku melihat kalian. Sekalian mau coba latihan sekali-kali.."' Vanessa mendekati mereka

"Siapa lagi dia?" tanya Kotarou pada Kuroichi

"Orang menyebalkan" jawab Kuroichi

"Hei, orang bodoh! Memangnya kau bisa berta—"; "Awas! Kuroi!" seru Kotarou memotong perkataan Kuroichi, karena Yuya menyerang Kuroichi

Dengan cepat, Vanessa menyerang Yuya dengan Talon meliknya yang entah muncul darimana

"Nah, lain kalikalian harus berhati-ha—Ukh..." sekali lagi, yuya menyerang. Dan kali ini Vanessa korbannya. Yuya menghantam kepala Vanessa. Ia terlempar ke belakang

"Vanessa, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo panik

"HUWEEEEE!" Vanessa mulai menangis, membuat yang lainnya jadi sweadrop (kalau hal seperti ini jangan hitung Yuya dan Reborn)

"KAU JAHAAAAT! KAU JAHAT!" seru Vanessa, masih sambil menangis

"Reborn, kenapa ada anak kecil itu?" tanya Sei yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Entah" Reborn mengangkat bahunya

"AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL! UMUR KU 19 TAHUN!" seru Vanessa lagi.

"Sepertinya latihan di hentikan saja.." Sei menghela nafas. Ia mendekati Yuya, dan memegang dagunya. Sei berhenti sebentar,dan menoleh ke arah kerumunan yang sedang memperhatikannya. Menghela nafas, Sei akhirnya menampar wajah Yuya dengan keras

PLAK!

Hening..

Tak sampai dua detik, Yuya menghadiahi Sei dengan pukulan tonfanya

"Jika kau lakukan itu lagi.. Kami korosu" Yuya berjalan pergi

"Kenapa kau menamparnya?" tanya Ichigo swaetdrop

"Kufufu.. Itu rahasia" Sei tersenyum seperti biasanya, sambil memegang dagunya yang sakit

"Jadi.. Latihan kita... Selesai?" tanya Kotarou

"Belum. Lari lapangan 25 kali!" tanpa ba-bi-bu, Ichigo dan yang lainnya langsung menuruti perintah Reborn. Sedangkan Vanessa sudah berhenti menangis karena tendangan maut Reborn

* * *

**Somewhere in Japan,**

**Near Upper Namimori**

"Parsley, kau sudah bawa kotaknya, kan?" tanya perempuan berambut hijau tosca

"Tentu saja. Tapi kenapa isinya cuma 6?" tanya pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Parsley itu

"Kau ini.. 'kan yang satu lagi sudah dipegang pemiliknya!"

"Ah.." Pemuda berambut coklat tua itu menghela nafas lega

"Mint, awas!" seru Parsley, sambil menarik tubuh temannya itu

"Kyaaaa!" seru Mint

"Che.. Disitu kalian rupanya...Cepat berikan kotak itu!" seru orang yang menyerang mereka

"Parsley.. Reborn-sama.." Mint memberikan isyarat, Parsley pun mengangguk tanda mengerti, kemudian Parsley berlari pergi

"Tak semudah itu!" orang tadi ingin menyerang Parsley yang berusaha kabur tetapi Mint menghalangi nya

"Kalimat itu juga berlaku bagi mu!" Mint mengeluarkan senjatanya, dua buah kipas besi. Lawannya hanya mendengus sambil menyiapkan posisi bertarungnya

"Tidak akan ku biarkan kau merebut vongola ring.."

* * *

**Back to Ichigo**

**Cinque's House**

Mereka sudah pulang daritadi, sekarang, mereka sedang duduk mengistirahatkan kaki mereka

"Sei.. Sebenarnya apa kekuatanmu?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba

"Hm? Kau benar-benar mau tahu?" kalimat Sei cukup menarik perhatian penghuni rumah—kecuali Cinque, dan para Arcobaleno

"Ya! Aku ingin tahu to the max!" seru Rei, padahal bukan dia yang ditanya

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku perlu contoh. Siapa yang mau jadi contohnya?" tanya Sei

"Aku saja" Kuroichi berdiri dan kursinya.

"Cinque, kalau mau tertawa tidak usah di tahan" ujar Rebron sambil mengelap pistolnya

"Pfftt.. Ma-maaf.." Cinque tertawa kecil, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengurus cucian piring

"Sepertinya jangan kau.." kata Sei sweatdrop

"Kenapa?" Kuroichi melancarkan stare ke arah Sei, tapi sepertinya tidak berefek

"Bagaimana kalau Ichigo saja?" tawar Sei, tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Kuroichi

"Eh? Aku? Tentu..." Ichigo bangkit dari kursinya

"Oke, jangan bergerak dulu" Sei berjalan mendekati Ichigo, kemudian meraih dagunya

Semakin dekat..

Semakin dekat..

BLETAK!

Sebuah sepatu melayang ke kepala Sei

"MAU APA KAU KEPALA NANAS MESUM?" teriak Kuroichi

"Wah, sepertinya Sei dapat sebutan baru" Vanessa tertawa kecil, Rei hanya mengangguk tanda setuju

"Tadi kau mau lihat kekuatanku, kan?" tanya Sei

"TAPI KENAP—"; "Hei, lihat, wajah Ichi-tan semerah kepiting rebus!" Rei tertawa lebar, memotong kalimat Kuroichi

"SEI! TADI KAU MAU APA?" akhirnya Ichigo bangkit dari shock(?) nya. Sei menghela nafas

"JAWAB, NANAS MESUM!" seru Kuroichi. Sei menghela nafas lagi

"KENAPA DARI TIDAK GA JAWAB?" seru Ichigo dan Kuroichi berbarengan

"HEI! KOK K—!" mereka berdua langsung berhenti berteriak karena merasakan aura pembunuh yang luar biasa dari Sei.

Sudah muncul 4 tanda siku di pelipisnya, dan tahu artinya para readers sekalian?

"Kalian.. Ingin merasakan yang namanya neraka?" Sei tersenyum lebar

"Hei, ini, mungkin akan jadi tontonan seru" Vanessa memberikan popcorn

"Ohoho~ Semoga pertunjukannya(?) menyenangkan to the max!" seru Rei

"Kalian berdu—AKKKHHH!"

***Cencored, due to some reason... /burned/***

PLEASE WAIT...

.

.

.

.

"Kuharap kalian berdua tidak berteriak seperti itu lagi~" Sei tersenyum

"Ba-baik..."; "Baiklah.." kata kedua orang itu

"Yah, sayang sekali, hanya siksaan mental.." ujar Vanessa

"Uhm.. Uhm.." Rei mengangguk-angguk

"Kalian berdua.. Hanya menonton..." Kuroichi sweatdrop

"Habisnya mau ngapain lagi?" Rei bangkit dari kursi penonton(?)

"Hei, kalian jangan main-main(?) saja disini!" seru Lal Mirch yang naik ke atas meja

"Lalu? Kita memangnya mau apa?" tanya Kuroichi yang langsung di sambut tamparan Lal

"TENTU SAJA LATIHAN!" seru Lal

"Iya. Kalian harus latihan, kora!" Colonello ikut-ikutan naik ke atas meja

"Lagipula Reborn menyuruh aku dan Colonello untuk membawa kalian ke Namimori park" tutur Lal

"Oh..." ujar Vanessa sing—oh, bukan, sangat singkat.

"..."

"TUNGGU APALAGI?" Lal memang sangat mudah emosi, kawan!

Tanpa ba-bi-bu macam-macam, Ichigo, Kuroichi dan Rei berlari keluar menuju Namimori park

"Hei, kau, kenapa diam, kora?" tanya Colonello pada Vanessa

"Oh? Aku ikut?" Vanessa malah bertanya balik

"Tentu saja, kora." Ujar Colonello lebih dulu dari pada Lal, menyelamat kuping Vanessa yang tertinggal disana. Vanessa pun berlari mengejar teman-temannya

* * *

**Namimori Park**

"Hei, itu Kotarou, bukan?" Kuroichi menunjuk ke orang yang duduk di bangku taman

"Oh, iya. Kau benar!" balas Ichigo

"Hee.. Lihat! Bayi itu punya pacifier! Rei menunjuk bayi yang duduk di sebelah Kotarou

"Ternyata Reborn menyuruh Fon, kora?" tanya Colonello

"Ya.." balas Lal

Kotarou yang menyadari kehadiran teman-temannya melambaikan tangan kearah mereka

"Senang bisa bertemu kalian lagi" Fon tersenyum

"Ahaha~ Ini semua keponakan kalian?" Kotarou dengan bodohnya tertawa

"Sudah.. Biarkan saja.." gumam Ichigo sambil ber sweatdrop ria

"Kotarou, sejak kapan bayi itu datang?" tanya Ichigo

"Oh? Sejak kemarin. Ini juga keponakan mu, kan?" Kotarou tertawa kecil

"Ah, vongola ventesimo. Perkenalkan, nama saya Fon. Senang berkenalan dengan anda" Fon memperkenalkan dirinya

"Nah, sekarang, mana Re—"

DHUAAAR!

"Ada kompor gas meledak!" teriak salah seorang warga

"Hah?" Ichigo bengong

"What the..."

Orang-orang mulai panik

Lucy: CUUUT! NASKAHNYA! YANG BENER DONG!

Soleil: Mungkin itu ketuker sama dramanya Author

Rou: Ups... *ehm* SEMUANYA! ULANG! ULANG!

**PLEASE WAIT..**

**REWIND**

**.**

**.**

**.**

DHUAARR!

Tiba-tiba ada suara ledakan entah dari mana. Orang-orang pun mulai panik seketika. Ada seorang laki-laki menggndong tubuh seorang perempuan melompat keluar dari kepulan asap itu, diikuti seorang laki-laki(?) berambut panjang warna hitam, dan membawa sebuah pedang

"Siapa mereka to the max?" seru Rei

"Ahaha~ Mafia roleplay ini semakin seru saja!" Kotarou tertawa lebar

"INI BUKAN ROLEPLAY!" teriak Kuroichi, tapi tidak digubris oleh Kotarou

"Mint! Parsley!" seru Lal, berharap Parsley mendengarnya dan akan menghampirinya, tapi itu tidak mungkin dalam keadaan seperti ini, kan?

Parsley menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Saat ia melihat Namimori park, ia melihat kumpulan bocah-bocah anak-anak, plus tiga bayi Arcobaleno. Parsley pun berlari ke arah mereka

"Reinforcement, huh?" komentar orang itu

"Maaf, tapi.. Mint pingsan saat melawannya. Tolong jaga dia" Parsley menaruh tubuh Mint di tanah. Tadinya Parsley ingin bertarung lagi, tapi ia dihentikan oleh Lal, "Parsley, kau harus beristirahat dulu!"

"Tidak baik jika kau bertarung dalam kondisi seperti ini..." ujar Fon

"Ukh.. Baiklah.." Jawab Parsley sambil memegangi luka di lengannya yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar

"Itu kotak apa?" tanya Rei

"Hm? Lambang nya sama seperti yang ada di cincin ku..." Ichigo membandingkan gambar yang ada di kotak itu dan juga di cincinnya

"Kau.." Parsley membelalakkan matanya

"VOOOIII!(?)" seru orang yang menyerang Parsley tadi

"SERAHKAN KOTAK ITU, SAMPAH!" lanjutnya, sambil mulai menyerang

"Jaga kotak itu, kora!" seru Colonello sambil menyiapkan senjatanya

"Arcobaleno saja yang menjaganya! Kami akan coba mengurusnya!" Kuroichi menembakkan beberapa panahnya

"Double arrow!" seru Kuroichi

Tapi dengan mudah orang itu menepis semua anak panah itu, "Payah" dalam sekejap, orang itu sudah ada didepan Kuroichi, dan memukulnya dengan gagang pedangnya. Kuroichi tumbang

Orang itu langsung menoleh ke arah kanan, dimana Kotarou sedang melempar pisaunya berkali-kali (yang anehnya ga abis-abis)

Orang itu terus menghindar, Rei pun memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menyerang. Tapi tinjunya dengan mudah di tahan dengan satu tangan, "Voi, Kau sudah mau mati, ya?"

Rei bergidik, dengan cepat orang itu berpindah ke belakangnya

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengabulkannya, sampah!" serunya

Tapi sebelum orang itu menyerang Rei, Ichigo yang sudah memasuki hyper dying will mode menginterupsinya—walaupun serangan Ichigo tidak kena

"Kau terlambat, Reborn.." ujar Lal. Reborn hanya mendengus kecil sambil memegang pistolnya yang masih mengeluarkan asap

"Tampaknya terlalu cepat.." rebron melihat pertarungan yang terus memanas itu

"Maaf, Reborn-sama. Tapi ia menemukan kami" kata Parsley

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Rei!"' seru Ichigo. Rei tak sempat menghindari serangan orang itu. Akhirnya Rei tumbang.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

Aku tahu kehidupan mafia akan menjadi seperti ini... Aku tidak mau.. Aku tidak mau...

Tak terasa, air mataku mulai mengalir.

"Vooi! Dasar sampah cengeng!" ejek orang sialan itu. Penyesalan mulai memasuki pikiran ku. Andai saja aku tidak pergi ke upper Namimori.. andai saja ibu tidak menyusul ayah.. Andai saja aku bukan keturunan dari keluarga mafia... Tapi inilah takdir...

Dengan segala amarahku, aku menggunakan flame ku agar bisa berpindah ke belakang orang itu dengan cepat

"Pertama, karena datang tiba-tiba dan merusak hari yang damai ini" aku memukul kepalanya dengan siku ku

"Guakh!" ia terlempar kedepan. Aku menggunakan flame ku lagi untuk berpindah dengan cepat

"Kedua, karena mengolok temanku" aku memukulnya keatas. Untungnya kena. Aku melompat ke udara, " Dan terakhir, karena membuat teman ku tak sadarkan diri" aku melakukan _backflip_ dan menendangnya kebawah.

Aku terengah-engah karena lelah. Mungkin aku telah memakai banyak kekuatanku. Kotarou mendekati orang itu, tidak tahu untuk apa

"VOOOI! HANYA SEGITU KEMAMPUAN MU?" teriak orang itu dari bawah. Aku membelalakkan kedua mataku, tidak percaya

Ia menarik kerah Kotarou dan meninjunya dengan sangat keras

"Ukh.." Kotarou terlempar jauh

"K-KOTAROU!" seru ku

Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan air mata dan amarahku. Aku tahu aku memang cengeng, dan juga lemah. Tapi aku tidak akan diam saja melihat _scene_ seperti ini

Aku meluncur(?) kebawah dengan kecepatan penuh dan menyerangnya

"Khhh..." aku menahan sakit ditangan ku karena ia menahannya dengan pedang miliknya

"Mati kau, sampah.." ujar orang itu, aku masih bersikeras menyarangnya, begitu juga dengannya yang tentu saja masih menahan serangannya

Setetes-dua tetes darah mulai mengalir dari tanganku. Aku memegang pedangnya dengan tangan yang satu lagi

* * *

**Third person POV**

"Berhenti!" sebuah suara menghentikan mereka berdua

Muncul 1 perempuan berambut merah muda, dan 1 orang laki-laki dengan warna rambut sama. Mereka berdua memakai topeng

"Will-sama, anda harus berhenti menyerang! Ini perintah dari atasan anda!" seru si perempuan

"Cervello... Mereka masih melakukan tugasnya, huh?" ujar Lal

"VOOI! Memangnya ada apa kali ini?" orang yang kita ketahui bernama Will itu menarik pedangnya

"Karena, kami mendapat surat langsung dari vongola Diciannovesimo" laki-laki itu mengeluarkan sebuah surat

"Surat dari a-ayah?"seru Ichigo

"VVOOII! JADI KAU CALON PENERUS VONGOLA?" teriak Will dengan suara toa nya

"Ichigo! Kesini!" perintah Reborn. Ichigo pun menghampiri rombongan(?) nya, tak lupa ia menyeret(?) Kotarou. Sedangkan Kuroichi dan Rei sudah sadarkan diri.

"Dan dimana bos sampah itu?" seru Will

"Aku disini. Will" semua orang (minus Cervello) mendongak ke sumber suara

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik kok, Will" orang dengan rambut Gold itu tersenyum. Will memalingkan wajahnya, kemudian melompat ke arah 5 temannya

Cervello melemparkan surat yang sama kepada kedua kelompok

"Bahasa itali..." aku memperhatikan surat itu

"Apa bacaannya?" tanya Vanessa

"Sebentar.." Ichigo membaca surat itu

"Oh.. Ehm.. Kepada calon penerus ku, Seperti generasi kesepuluh dan kesebelas yang lalu, hal jarang seperti ini terjadi, Outside advisor dan aku memilih kandidat berbeda. Aku memilih anakku, yang kuyakini dapat mengangkat Vongola menjadi lebih baik, dan outside advisor memilih keturunan vongola yang lain, Xerxes. Maka, seperti yang dilakukan sebelumnya, aku akan memperbolehkan vongola battle ring. Setiap orang bertarung satu-lawan-satu sesuai elemennya untuk memperebutkan ring degan elemen yang sama. Dan pertarungannya akan dimulai minggu depan" Ichigo men-translate surat itu

"Wow.." Vanessa kagum

"Lumayan juga anak ini" komentar Lal

"Ah, ya, Reborn... elemen ring nya ada apa saja?" tanay Kuroichi

"Tunjukkann kepada mereka, kora!" seru Colonello pada Parsley. Parsley mengambil kotak yang masih Mint pegang dan membukanya. Ada 6 cincin disana

"7 elemen itu adalah Sky ring, yang anda pegang, Storm ring, Rain ring, Sun ring, thunder ring, mist ring, dan cloud ring" jelas Parsley

"Ah..." ujar Rei pelan

"Kalau begitu, Ichigo-chan~ aku akan menunggu satu minggu lagi~" ia tersenyum, kemudian pergi—lebih tepatnya menghilang. Diikuti Cervello yang pergi juga

"Tunggu, Reborn, memangnya siapa saja pemegang ring nya?" tanya Ichigo bingung

"Tentu saja kalian" balas Reborn

"Tenang saja, kora!" ujar Colonello

"Masih ada waktu seminggu lagi" tambah Lal

"Tapi siapa saja yang memegang ring?" tanya Ichigo

"Berisik kau. Baiklah..." Reborn yang menendang adn berdiri di kepala Ichigo memandang orang disana

"Kuroichi, kau pemegang storm ring,"

"Ah? Aku?" kata Kuroichi kaget

"Rei, kau pemegang sun ring," lanjut Reborn

"Yeah~!" seru Rei

"Kotarou pemegang Rain ring,"

"Dan Vanessa pemegang thunder ring" Reborn menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"Mist ring dan Cloud ring siapa?" Kuroichi menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Nanti kau juga tahu" Reborn tersenyum misterius

**

* * *

Namimori Chuu**

"Sei!" seseorang memanggil Sei

"Ah, sedang apa kau disini? Kenapa kau ke jepang?" tanya Sei kepada laki-laki lainnya

"Ah, aku sebenarnya disuruh Reborn-san kesini. Dia menyuruhku menyerahkan cincin ini padamu dan kepada teman mu itu, Yuya, bukan?" tanya orang itu

Sei memperhatikan cincin itu sejenak

"Ah, sudah tiba kah waktunya?" Sei tersenyum kecil

"Ayo, aku sekalian menemui Yu-kun" ajak Sei

"Oh. Tentu saja~"

"Oh, ya, kau baru diangkat jadi pemimpin keluarga Cavallone, kan?"

"Ahaha.. Iya..." orang itu tersenyum

"Yah, semoga kau berhasil, Alex" Sei menepuk pundak temannya itu

**~to be continued~

* * *

**Rou: Wow.. Rekor, 12 halaman

Lucy: Udah lama ga nulis segini...

Luna: emangnya Lucy sering nulis yang sepanjang ini?

Lucy: *nods* malah lebih

Soleil: Hebat~ Hebat~

Luna: Itu, pemimpin varia nya..

Rou: Tuh, yang ngasih nama *nunjuk Lucy*

Lucy: Ngikutin Xanxus, nama dengan 2 X... Dari pada susah, nyomot Xerxes aja~ XD *digebuk*

Soleil: Wah, ada Cavallone~

Rou: Kami memutuskan buat munculin Cavallone~ XD

Lucy: Yosh, sekali lagi, silahkan request pairing!

Soleil: Oh, ya, itu si Will...

Rou: Campuran Squalo sama Xanxus~ /plak/

Lucy: = ="

Rou: Nee~ Sebenarnya tadi Rou mau nulis XerxesXWill~ Tapi ga jadi.. = =

Lucy: Udah ah, kapan-kapan aja, kalau ada yang request

Soleil: Minna! R&R!


End file.
